Pink Hair Is Annoying
by IluvNaruto10
Summary: "Naruto." I hissed. "If you tell anyone about this, I promise you I will cut off your balls." He nodded seriously. Sakura giggled and added, "With a cheese grater!" Why the hell was I spending so much time with idiots like the dobe and this annoying girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: However much I wish I did, I do not own Naruto**

**Pink Hair Is Annoying**

**Chapter One**

Sasuke's POV

"Sasuke! Its time to go!" I rolled my eyes at the excitement in my mother's voice. It was just a stupid high school graduation. I wouldn't even be going if my asshole of a brother Itachi hadn't made me.

"Sasuke," he had said. "You're going to graduation even if I have to tie you up and drag you there."

"Suuuuure." I had drawled out in response.

"If you don't go to graduation, mom will cry, and then you'll get all the blame."

"Hn, I'm not going."

"But if you go," Itachi continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I'll pay for your first year at Konaha University."

And that was why I had been forced into this – because Itachi was an ass who made way too much money for someone who owns a bar.

Konaha University was the farthest college from Suna, which was where I lived. But that was the reason why I had picked it. I didn't want to be anywhere where Itachi could visit me (though he'd probably find a way…). I didn't pick it because Naruto was going there. Who would want to be stuck with that idiot all through elementary school, middle school, high school _and_ college? The dobe was just annoying. And hopeless.

"Sasukeeeeeee!" my mom called again. "We're going to be late!"

I sighed and ran downstairs and out to my car.

My mom looked at me with tears in her eyes as I pulled out of the driveway.

"My little boy is all grown up!"

"Mom, college is still a month away." And I couldn't wait to finally leave.

"Only a month!" my mom cried. "And, honey, daddy can't even make it to the graduation!"

Big surprise. "That's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom, I'm sure. I know he cares." I could've laughed at how my mom believed this so easily.

But I didn't. Because Uchiha's don't laugh. Ever.

"Don't forget to pick up 'Tachi at work!" My mom said as I passed his bar, the Red Cloud. Shit. I made a U-turn and parked in front of the building.

"Sasu-cakes?" I winced as she used my nickname. "Can you go in and get Itachi? I want to call your father."

"Hn," I got out of the car and walked in. A waitress walked right up to me.

"Hi!" she said. "Can I offer you anything?" I had a feeling that she really did mean _anything._ Tch. Annoying girls.

"Yes," I said and she batted her eyelashes. "Do you know where Itachi Uchiha is?"

The waitress immediately frowned and said gruffly, "He's in back." and stomped away.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the backroom of the bar.

"Itachi?"

He looked up from staring into his girlfriend's – Konan's – eyes. Probably about to make out with her.

"Ooh!" Konan exclaimed looking at my attire. "Is it your graduation?" Damn graduation robes.

"Yes," Itachi answered for me. "I have to go to it. Do you want to come?"

I glared at him. Konan seemed nice, but she was really an insane bitch. With weird blue-ish purple-ish hair that she claimed was natural. Yeah right. I hated stubborn people. They were painfully annoying.

"Yeah!" She jumped up. "Lets goooooo!"

"Hn," I turned around and led the way back to the car.

"Konan's coming, too." I told my mom, who was still on the phone.

She nodded and said goodbye to my dad on the phone.

"Hello, Mikoto!" Said Konan as she slide into the backseat with Itachi. "You don't mind if I tag along, do you?"

"No, not at all!" My mom gave Konan a smile, then turned to me. I didn't miss the excitement in her eyes. "Guess what your father found at our vacation home?"

"What?" I didn't really care about my dad, but I wasn't about to tell my mom that.

"Oil! Tons of it!"

"So you can pay for Sasuke's college?" asked Itachi. What an ass. Our family already had a fair amount of money, enough to pay for at least my first semester without killing themselves, but now I guess we were filthy rich. It was almost funny how my dad found the money at the time where Itachi would have to pay for my college. Damn it all. Now I'd probably get more family visits from my ass of a brother and father. At least I wouldn't mind seeing Mikoto.

I drove into the school parking lot next to Naruto's family, who had just arrived.

"TEME!" Naruto said as I got out of the car. "You came!"

"I told you I was going, dobe."

"You were serious?"

I rolled my eyes. Naruto and I said goodbye to our families and walked into the auditorium.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" a group pf girls giggled. Thankfully, this was the last time I would ever be seeing them.

"Hey, teme," Naruto glanced at me.

"Hn." I said to show that I was listening.

"Are you having a graduation party?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?" Naruto whined.

"Because I don't want one."

"But why don't you want one?"

"They're a waste of time and an excuse to get money for college."

"But their fun!"

"Hn."

We sat down at our spots in the row of chairs on stage. We were one of the last people to arrive and the curtains closed as soon as we sat down.

"Hey Sasuke!" whispered the blonde girl next to Naruto. Ino Yamanaka, the only girl who didn't faint when I so much as glanced in her direction.

"What?"

"Well, this might be the last time we see each other for awhile so I was wondering what college you're going to."

"HEY!" said Naruto. "What about me?"

"Ssh!" Ino hissed. "The ceremony is staring! Some one is speaking! And besides, I figured that you two are going to the same place, right? I mean, you've been friends since pre-school."

"Tch," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh!" Naruto said, lowering his voice at Ino's hard stare. "Well, you're right. We're both going to Konaha University."

Ino squealed. "No way!"

Oh, fuck. She was _not_ going there, too.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"That's where I'm going!" Ino squealed again. "You know, my friend Sakura lives there. But she's only going to be a senior in high school."

"That's awesome! Did ya hear, Teme?"

I glared at him. "Yes, dobe, I did."

Ino giggled. "You don't seem very excited."

I felt my eye twitch.

We (meaning Ino and Naruto, I didn't want to talk to those idiots) whispered throughout the entire ceremony and after what seemed like forever, my name was called. I walked across the stage (ignoring the millions of screams from annoying girls) and took my diploma. Next, Naruto was called and then Ino.

Finally, graduation ended. I jogged to my family, leaving Naruto and Ino behind even though Naruto's parents were sitting next to my mother. I needed to get out of this fucking robe.

Of course, my mom was wailing with her arms wrapped around Kushina, Naruto's mom, who was also crying. Naruto's dad, Minato, was wandering away in search of Naruto. I'd have to get Mikoto to stop crying before I left. Where were Itachi and Konan? Shouldn't Itachi be comforting Mikoto? I needed to get away from all the crying girls heading in my direction.

"Mom?" I awkwardly patted her back. I had never been good at the whole comforting thing.

"Sasu-cakes!" I only had a moment to make sure no one had heard her before I was pulled into a tight hug. I flinched at the closeness of the embrace.

"Its okay, Mom," I tried claming her down. "I'll be around for another month."

I know, Sasu, I know!" My mom let go of me and tried to smile. "you want to go, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright!" She seemed to be trying to hide her sadness at me going away. "Let's find 'Tachi and leave!"

"Hn. Lets leave without him."

"Hmm," Instead of her usual 'no' Mikoto looked like she was actually considering letting me have my way. "Okay, but just this once, Sasu-cakes!" I glanced around again. I was still safe.

The rest of the summer passed by quickly and soon Naruto and I were heading to the airport to fly the five hours to Konaha. Just as we were leaving the line where we had gotten our tickets, I heard Ino calling our names.

"Sasuke! Naruto!"

I turned around to see Ino standing in front of me. "Hn,"

"Hi, Ino!" exclaimed Naruto. "Where are your parents?

"Oh, I already said goodbye to them. What seat are you on the plane?" This was why Ino was annoying. It was always question after question with her.

"Umm…" Naruto looked at his ticket. "B8. I hope it's a window seat!"

"Ooooh, I have B10! Maybe we'll be in the same row!"

I looked at ticket. It was B9. Someone was just trying to screw my life over.

"Hey, hey, teme," I glanced at Naruto. "What seat do you have? Wait, isn't it B9?"

Ino jumped up and down. "Is it? Is it B9? Ohmigawd, it is, isn't it!"

"Hn"

Apparently, Ino took that as a yes, because she squealed and hugged me, then Naruto.

"Sasuke?" I heard my mom's voice from behind me. "I-I guess we should say goodbye now."

I felt a wave of sadness pass through me. But only because Mikoto was crying. And that's the only reason why I hugged her, too.

"Bye, Mom." I said. My voice dropped to a whisper as I said." I love you."

She smiled at me through her tears. "I love you, too, Sasuke. H-have fun!"

After Naruto finished saying goodbye to Kushina and Minato, we walked to the plane. Well, after I nodded my goodbye to Itachi. My father was off working at our vacation home. Which was extremely surprising, according to my mom. But not to me because I knew that Fugaku, my dad, didn't give a shit about me.

"Aw," Ino said as we got into our seats (Rows of three, just my luck). "Now you guys are all sad."

"Why don't you just leaver us in peace, then?" I snapped.

"Oh, that was really nice, Sasuke." Ino grumbled, but she stayed quiet for awhile after that, until Naruto got over leaving his parents.

"So Ino," He said, way too loudly. "Do you know who your roommate is?"

"Yeah!" Ino seemed to get excited again. "Her name is Karin. Sakura knows her younger sister and says that she's nice!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's not always true."

"What's not always true?" Naruto asked. I sighed. He was such an idiot.

"That siblings have the same personalities."

"Yes it is!" Stupid dobe. "You and Itachi are almost exactly the same!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yeah. I'm exactly like Itachi. Insane girlfriend, creepy gay friends, long, girly hair."

Ino giggled but Naruto didn't seem phased. "Well, you can think what you want, and I'll think what I want."

"Hn."

"So are you guys rooming together?" Ino asked.

"No!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke said he didn't want to be roommates! But we are on the same floor!" Naruto grinned stupidly at this.

"Oh…." Ino seemed deep in thought for a moment. "What's wrong with rooming with Naruto?" she asked me.

"He snores."

"But then who are you rooming with?" I had to deal with the dobe and twenty questions girl for five hours? Did they ever shut up?

"How should I know?" I responded to Ino, giving her a glare.

Just then, an automated voice came on:

_Please stay in your seats now. The plane will be taking off in a moment._

"YAY!" yelled Ino.

"Hey!" said Naruto. "I don't snore!"

"Hn. Yes you do."

Naruto pouted and I closed my eyes. If I could just fall asleep….Why is Naruto's voice so loud? Ugh. I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes until it was impossible to block out Naruto and Ino's voices.

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"No!" said Ino. I glared at her.

"Teme don't glare at–"

I cut Naruto off. "Couldn't you just email each other or something?"

"Ooh!" said Naruto. "Good idea!"

"Wait!" Ino had a devious look on her face. "What's the magic word?"

I was too annoyed and tired (It was six in the morning) to care. "Please."

"Okay, then!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I leaned my head back against the seat. Finally, I couldn't hear Naruto…

I was woken up by that stupid automated voice:

_Please remain seated as we prepare to land._

I sighed and glanced at Ino and Naruto. Ino was watching some dumb romance movie on her ipod touch, and Naruto was sleeping. And snoring loudly. I plugged his nose and, when that didn't help, closed hi mouth. Aah, much better….until Naruto woke up and started screaming.

"TEME! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

A flight attendant ran over, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Naruto opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Yes, thank you. My….acquaintance just had a bad dream."

The flight attendant gave Naruto a look that said what-the-hell-are-you-on but walked away after a moment.

Ino looked up from her movie. "What were you shouting about?"

"Teme was trying to suffocate me!"

I rolled my eyes. "You were snoring, dobe."

"That doesn't deserve death!"

"Stop arguing like an old couple!" Ino pouted at us. "And, Sasuke, why did you call Naruto an acquaintance?

"He doesn't like to admit that he has friends because it looks like he cares about them!" said Naruto. Tch, what an ass. "And look! We're landing!"

"Yay!' Ino stretched across me to see out the window.

I pushed her away.

"That was rude, Sasuke!" she complained.

"Hn."

"Oh, oh, guess what?" Ino looked excitedly at Naruto and me.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"My best friend Sakura is waiting for me at the airport! You guys can meet her now!" She bounced in her seat. "This is so exciting!"

"Oh." Naruto grinned. "Is she hot?"

"Eh?" Ino stopped bouncing. "Hey! No hitting on her! She's just an innocent high schooler!"

"Okay." Naruto glanced at me. "It goes for Sasuke, too, right?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Why would I want to hit on some one who is Ino's friend? She's probably just as crazy."

"Hey!" Ino punched my arm.

"Hn."

"Teme!" Naruto frowned at me. "Say sorry!"

"Hn"

_The plane has landed. You may leave now._

I stood up along with Ino and Naruto and we exited the plane.

"Okay!" Ino glance at me. "Time to meet Sakura! Then we'll get our luggage!"

"Okay!" Naruto looked around. "Where is she?"  
>"Hn." I didn't want to meet this Sakura girl. "I'm getting my luggage and leaving."<p>

"Sasukeeeeeee!" Ino whined.

"Tch." I ignored her and walked away towards the ramp where suitcases were sliding out. When I saw my suitcase, I grabbed it and looked around for the exit. I noticed a pink haired girl. Tch. It made her stand out, but not in a good way. I rolled my eyes and made for the exit. I bet that girl thought it was just so cool and sexy to have pink hair.

Once outside, I pulled out the map of Konaha that Mikoto had given me. Konaha University was a mile away. I wasn't allowed to bring my car all the way from Suna to Konaha, so I had to walk there. I put the map in my pocket and half walked, half jogged to the University. I stopped; panting slightly, when I stood in front of the five-story brick building that my dorm room was inside of.

My dorm room was on the fifth floor. It took awhile to drag my stuff up the stairs (there wasn't an elevator) but eventually, I was unlocking the door to my dorm. It was big for a dorm; it had space for a desk in addition to the two beds and dressers on either side on the room. I picked a bed and threw my things under it.

I wasn't ever going to use the desk, so whoever I was rooming with could have it. I was too lazy to unpack, so I was deciding what to do when I heard the door unlock.

A guy with short, brown hair walked in. He had eyes that were the same color as his hair and a red stripe on each of his cheeks.

"Hey," he said. "My name's Kiba Inuzuka."

He held out his hand. I shook it and said "Sasuke Uchiha." I noticed that he smelled like dog. Good thing animals weren't allowed here. I hated dogs.

"Wait," said Kiba. "Are you part of the Uchiha family that found all that oil?"

I blinked. How did he know about that? I hoped it hadn't been on the news. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

Kiba grinned. "I live next to the property where the oil was found. Well, used to live."

"Hn" I sighed in relief. The last thing I needed was to be all over the news.

"So," said Kiba. "What do you want to do?"  
>I opened my mouth to answer, but then my phone vibrated. "hold on." I said as I pulled it out of my pocket.<p>

**From: **Dobe

**To:** S. Uchiha

**M:** TEME! Why'd you leave? Sakura was really nice!

I rolled my eyes. Did Naruto seriously think I cared?

**From: **S. Uchiha

**To:** Dobe

**M:** I don't care, dobe.

**From: **Dobe

**To:** S. Uchiha

**M:** Anyway, I met my roommate and we think that you and your roommate should meet up with us in town.

I looked at Kiba. "My friend goes here, too and wants to meet up with us."

"That's cool." Kiba stood up. "Where are we meeting?"

**From: **S. Uchiha

**To:** Dobe

**M:** Where?

**From**: Dobe

**To: **S. Uchiha

**M:** Suigetsu (my roommate) says there's a Haku's in town. Let's meet outside then go there.

Haku's was the most popular café back in Suna. Apparently the real Haku lived here in Konaha.

"We're going to meet outside then go to Haku's." I told Kiba.

"Alright! Let's go!"

WE walked down the five flights of stairs and outside. The dobe and his friend weren't there yet, but Ino was there bitching at some red haired chick. I looked around for a place to hide. There, behind that-

"Sasuke!" Ino stomped towards me, dragging the red head along. "Tell this bitch that I am not a whore!"

"I am not a bitch!" The redhead said. "And I have a name. It's Karin. "She added with a wink in my direction.

I raised an eyebrow at Ino. "Is this the Karin who has the really nice sister? And since her sister is nice then she is, too?" Ino glared at me. I smirked. "I guess you're right about the fact that she is a bitch."

"TEME!" Naruto and his roommate, Suigetsu, ran up to us. "Who's that?" He pointed to Karin.

"A bitch!" yelled Ino.

"I am NOT a bitch!" Karin glared at Ino. "You are."

"Ohmigawd! I've never even done anything to you! I just said 'Hi, I'm Ino' and you flipped out on me!"

I'd rather not say what Karin said to that, but Naruto had to hold Ino back to stop her from murdering Karin.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Kiba. I sighed.

"Oh!" Naruto let go of Ino who stormed off without a word. "Are you Sasuke's roommate?" He asked Kiba.

"Yes." Kiba was staring in the direction Ino had gone. "My name is Kiba."

"I'm' Naruto and this is Suigetsu!" Naruto pointed at his white-haired roommate.

"Hey." said Suigetsu.

Karin walked up to me. "And you're Sasuke."

I glared at her. "Fuck off."

"Feisty, aren't you?"

Do not punch her. Do not punch her. Donotpuchher.

"Umm," Naruto glanced at my shaking fists. "I think you should leave him alone."

"For now." Karin left after giving me one last wink. She better not come back. I would fucking beat the shit out of her.

"Let's go…" Suigetsu led the way to Haku's. Apparently he had lived in Konaha since he was ten.

"Who was that blonde chick?" Kiba asked as we entered Haku's.

"You mean Ino?" Naruto asked. "She went to our high school."

"Why do you care anyways?" I asked Kiba.

He looked at the ground awkwardly. "No reason. I guess she just seemed nice, that's all."

"Oh, yeah," Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "Trying to kill Karin was really nice."

"Why do you say Karin's names like you're old friends?" Kiba smirked as Suigetsu looked away.

"She's a local, too." He said gruffly. "I guess you could say that we were high school sweethearts."

Naruto and Kiba laughed at this. I smirked.

"She seemed like she was over you." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah!" Naruto chimed in. "Did you see the way she was looking at teme?"

I flicked him off and Suigetsu and Kiba laughed. We continued like this for fifteen minutes until I decided I should unpack my stuff.

I stood up. "I'm going back to the dorm."

"Bye, teme!" Naruto weaved childishly.

"Do you remember they way?" asked Suigetsu.

I nodded and left Haku's. When I got to my dorm, I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I quickly unpacked my things then lay down on my bed. Kiba better not be loud when he came back…

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, but don't go easy on me because I want your true opinion! Reviews and/or advice please? **

**~ IluvNaruto10**


	2. Chapter 2

**! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pink Hair Is Annoying**

Chapter Two

Sakura's POV

"Mom!" I yelled. "I'm going to Hinata's!"

"Okay, have fun!" was her answer.

Well, I wasn't really going to Hinata's, but my mom didn't approve of my other best friend, Tenten. Tenten was…..unique. If you gave her any shit she would throw you out the window….if you're lucky. And my mom had met Tenten when she wasn't in the best of moods. But who could blame her? Tenten's boyfriend, Neji Hyuga, had just broken up with her. But, anyways, I was going to Tenten's house with Hinata.

Apparently, Neji had asked Tenten out again and she had flipped out on him. Which she now regrets. Good thing Ino was coming, because I wasn't good at things like this (of course, Ino has a lot of experience, so she would know). When Ino was little, she went to Konaha high with Hinata, Tenten and me. We used to hang out all the time, even though Ino was a grade ahead of us.

I sighed and went outside to Hinata's car (she was picking me up).

"Hey, Hina!" I said as I got into the passenger's side.

"H-hi, Sakura." Hinata was always shy and nervous, even around her closest friends (Me, Ino and Tenten). She was also the nicest person I knew and there were a lot of people in Konaha.

"I'm picking up Ino tomorrow." I didn't like asking for favors, but I wasn't super rich like Hinata so I didn't own a car (wait, Ino knew that, so why was I picking her up?). "Can I use your car to pick her up?"

"Of course!" Hinata gave me a smile before pulling out of the driveway. But then she frowned and said, "Hey, um, do you think Ino was serious on the phone when she said that, uh…..she-she s-said that….."

I giggled. "When she said that she knew the perfect guy for you to hook up with?"

Hinata turned bright red and nodded vigorously. "She wasn't serious, r-right? I-I don't, uh…I'm not really the, uh, hook up t-type of girl." When I didn't answer right away, she gave me a frightened look. "Right, Sakura?"

"Don't worry, Hina!" It was just like Ino to try to find the perfect guy for Hinata or maybe even me (I hope not). "She doesn't literary mean 'hook up' , she means she found the perfect guy for you to date."

Hinata squeaked anyways, and slammed on the brakes.

"Hina," I asked, "Why'd we stop?"

"H-huh?" Hinata blinked. "Oh, um, we're here."

I looked out the window and, sure enough, Tenten's two-story grey house was there. Tenten was usually alone there, because her parents were scientists (aka, they suck as parents) and traveled a lot. And when I say a lot I mean a _lot_. It was surprising if they came home for Christmas.

Hina and I got out of Hinata's car and walked to the front door. I knocked and shouted, "TENTEN! WE"RE HERE!"

"Come in! It's unlocked!"

Hinata and I exchanged a knowing look at this. Tenten never cared much for safety (even though she could beat the crap out of anyone who broke in).

We found Tenten in the living room, sitting with her back to the couch on the floor. She was hugging her knees and looked fragile (the first and last time).

"T-Tenten!" Hinata rushed over to her, while I raided the kitchen for anything sweet. Normally, I'd use ice cream, but Tenten would rather eat herself than ice cream. I found a bag of chocolate chips and brought them back to the living room.

"Now, I said as I sat down beside Tenten and Hinata. "Tell us what happened."

"Well," Tenten sniffed. "Neji asked me if I would go out with him and I was like, why would I go out with the asshole that broke my heart? I mean, like, he's the reason why Saku's mom hates me! And I cried over him for like two weeks! When do I ever cry? But he was just like 'what the fuck? I said sorry about that and you said it was okay, like months ago!' And then he gave me one of his scary glares and said 'if you're still upset about it then don't flirt with me and act like we're friends!' Then I told him to fuck off, and he got this sad expression on his face and just walked away." While she was talking, Tenten got tears in her eyes and by the time she was finished she was bawling her eyes out. "He probably hates me!"

I gave her a hug and offered her the chocolate chips. She took them with a sad smile.

"D-don't worry, Tenten!" said Hinata. "I'll talk to N-Neji and make sure he forgives you!"

"Thanks, Hina." Tenten wasn't one to cry for long, and after a few minutes she quieted down enough to gain some of her usual spunk back. "And if he doesn't I'll beat him up!"

"Yeah, we'll beat the shit out of him!" I punched my fist in the air (even though I've never beaten anyone up before). Tenten high-fived me.

"B-but," Hinata hated violence. "Only if he says he won't forgive her!"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. But Tenten giggled, so Hinata didn't believe me.

"Promise?" she asked Tenten.

Tenten debated it for a moment, but then she agreed. "Alright I promise. Now let's go out and buy some more junk food!" She set the now empty bag of chocolate chips on the TV stand. Did she really eat the entire bag that fast? Wow, that was just so….Tenten-like.

"Coming, Sak?" Tenten and Hinata were already at the door.

"Yup!" I ran over to them. "Let's go!"

We walked outside to get in Hinata's car.

"You know," I whispered to Hinata, "She really gets over these things fast."

Hinata nodded. We all got into the car and drove to the nearest bakery. Tomorrow Ino would help me and Hina sort Neji out.

THE NEXT DAY

I drove to the airport (in Hinata's car) early. The plane wasn't due to land for a half an hour, so I sat on a bench outside the airport. I pulled out the extra credit project my school had assigned. I was probably the only one who had actually done it, but I didn't really care. School was a week away, and extra points on my GPA could only mean good things. I was reading through my essay when I realized Ino's plane had landed Five minutes earlier.

I rushed inside, looking for Ino. Ugh, since when did so many girls have long, blonde hair? I shook my head and kept looking until I heard Ino's voice from behind me.

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

I turned around turn see in running at me.

"Ino!" I ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I missed you!"

"Aw," Ino said, "I missed you more, Saku."

"So," I asked. "Where is this guy who you're going to hook up with Hi-"

Ino covered my mouth and pointed to a tan, blue-eyed guy with spiky blonde hair. "That's him." She whispered. Then she said more loudly, "Naruto, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Naruto."

"I held out my hand. "Nice to meet you."

Naruto shook it and said, "Nice to meet you, too! By the way, I like your hair color!"

I tried not to grimace at his comment on my hair(too many people have made fun of me for my hair, which is completely natural). "Um, thanks."

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome! My friend Sasuke would be here, but he's an ass, so he left."

"Don't worry, though," Ino said. I was kind of scared by the look on her face. "You'll defiantly meet him later."

Ino and Naruto exchanged a glance. I didn't want to know about whatever Ino's evil plan was this time, so I didn't say anything. Every time Ino comes to visit, she tries to set up Tenten, Hinata and me with some random guy. It was slightly pathetic that she thought we couldn't get guys on our own, but whatever.

I changed the subject. "So, we need your help, Ino."

"About that asshole Neji?" Apparently, Tenten had already told her everything.

"Yeah, we're going to talk to him today."

"We as in, you and me and…?"

"Hinata. Do you think Tenten should come?"

"No, Tennie would just loose it and make him madder."

"Okay, well what should we say?"

"Wait, Wait!" Naruto objected. "Um, should I go so you guys can do all your girly stuff?"

I said 'no!' at the same time Ino said 'if you don't mind.'

Naruto looked at the two of us and shrugged. "I'll just go, then. I'll text you when I find Sasuke?" He asked Ino.

"Sure!" She answered and Naruto said goodbye and walked off.

"So, to Neji's?" I asked Ino.

"Can we wait an hour so I can get settled in my dorm and stuff?"

"Okay." We strolled over to where Ino's pink suitcase was spinning around the ramp where luggage came out.

"Hey," said Ino as she picked up her suitcase. "Can you give a ride to Konaha Uni?"

"Yup," I pulled her outside. "Let's hurry so I can do something besides lug you around."

"You're the one who can't stay in line when I'm gone." I stuck my tongue out at Ino, making her laugh.

A half an hour later I got a text from Ino.

**To: **Saku-RAH

**From: **Ino-pig

**M:** Hey, Saks, You busy? My roomy is a bitch and she doesn't have a younger sister, you liar. Anyway, could you pick me up now?

I giggled; Ino should have known better to believe me about her roommate.

**To: **Ino-pig; Hina!

**From: **Saku-RAH!

**M: **On my way to pick yous up!

I put down the book I had been reading (yes, I am a nerd) and left my room to jog outside to Hinata's car. Hinata was waiting for me when I pulled into her driveway and she jumped in as soon as I had stopped.

"Hi, Sakura!" Hinata said, not stuttering for once.

"Hi!" I gave her a devious look. "I met the guy Ino wants to hook you up with."

"Eek!" Hinata blushed. "U-um, does he uh does h-he s-seem nice?"

So much for her not stuttering. "Yup! Aaaaand he is totally perfect for you!"

Hinata turned redder than ever and stared out the window. "Well, uh, ino said that you and- oh! Never mind."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but didn't say anything because I had stopped the car next to Ino.

"Hey, girls!" Ino yelled as she hopped in the car. "I missed ya, Hinata!'

"Shut up, Ino!" I said. "We're in a car all squished together; you don't need to yell."

"Nuh-uh!" Ino objected. "I have tons of room!"

"P-probably because, uh" Hinata faltered as we pulled into Neji's driveway. ",Because you're, in the-the backseat."

"Aw, Hina!" Ino giggled and got out of the car. After a moment's hesitation, Hinata and I followed.

Neji Hyuga, like any other high school student, lived with his parents. Except his mother had died of cancer, so it was just him and his dad. I didn't get how Neji's dad, Hizashi Hyuga, was so nice while his brother and Hinata's dad, Hiashi was so overprotective and scary. Like if he looked at me I wanted to pee my pants. Not literally, but you get the point.

Ino knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Hizashi opened it.

"Hello, Hinata!" He gave her a grin then greeted me, then Ino.

"Um, Uncle Hizashi?" Hinata asked. "Is Neji h-home? We would like to, uh, speak with him."

"Yes, he is home!" Hizashi held the door open wider. "Come right in! I think he's in his room upstairs." After we filed in, Hizashi gave us one last smile before walking in what must be the kitchen.

Now, I loved Hinata and stuff, but…All of the Hyugas were, like neat freaks or something. Their houses were just too tidy and too organized. It was almost kind of scary.

Hinata led us up the stairs and to Neji's door.

"Um…should we, uh, knock?"

I opened my mouth to say yes, but Ino, being her rude self, pushed the door open. Hinata gasped and looked at me. I shrugged; it didn't really matter, as long as Neji wasn't changing or anything. Ew.

"Hey, Hyuga!" Ino glared at Neji, appeared to have been reading (maybe I wasn't the only nerd?) before he was rudely interrupted. "Don't give up on Tenten!"

He glare back. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm friends with college boys who can beat ya up with their eyes closed!"

Neji was unimpressed. "And what if I say no after that?"

"Then," I said, "You're missing out on the best girl in the world!"

"And she's also the only one who would go out with a dick like you!" Ino added. Wow, that girl was mean when she was pissed.

"Y-you guys," Poor little Hinata. "We're just talking it out, r-remember?"

Neji nodded (he was totally scared of us). "I agree with Hinata. I tried to give Tenten another chance and she refused. You shouldn't force her to go out with me."

Ino gave me a look that said please-don't-agree-with-them. I rolled my eyes and spoke. " Neji Hyuga. Tenten. Told. Us. To. Come. Here. Get it?"

"I-"

Ino cut him off. "Do you get it?"

Neji glared. "I understand, Ino. But I feel that-"

"If you get it the just ask her out again and be done with it!" Ino flicked him off and left the room.

"Well, Neji?" I asked.

"I think Tenten should discuss this with me in person."

What the hell was this guy's problem? "If you-"

"W-wait!" Hinata looked at Neji, then me. "Maybe, uh, um, m-maybe he has a point."

"'Kay well, we'll come back with Tenten!"  
>Hinata gave me a frightened look, but followed me out of Neji's house and into the car. Ino was waiting for us.<p>

We sat in silence for awhile, until Hinata spoke up as she pulled out of the Hyuga's driveway (I guess I was giving her car back). "Uh, Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"  
>I laughed at that. "No! Of course not! You were right, so why would I be mad?"<p>

"O-okay..."

"Wait!" Ino said. "Right about what?"

"Right that Tennie should tell Neji herself that she wants to date him."

"Hmm…." Ino looked out the window, lost in thought. I hated when randomly did that.

"Lets wait until Tenten figures it out herself." She stated, almost matter-of-factly.

"B-but-" started Hinata, but Ino cut her off.

"'Cause she's probably still super upset about it and if we bring her over there she won't know what to do besides yell at Neji."

"O-okay." Hinata agreed. "Should we, uh wait to mention this to her, then?"

I nodded. "What do we do till then?"

Ino gave me one of her infamous devious smiles. "We grab Tennie and meet the hottest man alive!"

"Who-Whose that?" Hinata glanced at me worriedly.

"Sasuke Uchiha! And Hinata will meet her true love, Naruto Uzumaki!" Ino giggled.

"Do you have a crush on this Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked her.

"No!" Ino kicked my seat. "He's super sexy but he's also a major asshole. Most of the girls in Suna would have killed each other to go out with him, though. Even if he is an ass."

"K-killed each other?" Hinata squeaked. "Just t-to date a guy?"

"Well," Ino giggled again. "Not to date, but maybe if he promised to bang them, they would."

"Ew, "I wrinkled my nose. "He must be a player."

"Only when he's not sober!" Ino objected.

I rolled my eyes. "Because that makes it okay."

Hinata had arrived at my house I got out and called 'text me when we're meeting them' and walked inside.

My parents were divorced, so I lived with my mom. My dad lived far away and he rarely visited. I didn't care; he hadn't ever been much of a father anyways. After kicking off my shoes I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels several times, then decided to find something else to do. I didn't really want to do anything, so I grabbed my jacket and walked outside.

Winters started super early in Konaha, so it was pretty chilly even though it was only the end of August. I walked around town for awhile, until I was shivering so much that I decided to turn around to get a heavier jacket.

I walked by a movie theater with a bunch of squealing girls outside it.

Omg, Edward is so hot!" One of them said.

"No, Jacob is hotter!" Another girl argued. They all started to bicker. Personality, I thought Edward and Jacob were both ugly and that Twilight was stupid, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

While I was watching the twilight obsessed girls, I wasn't looking where I was going. Until I bumped into someone and fell to the ground, that is.

I felt my face turn red. "Sorry!"

I looked up at the guy I bumped into. Holy shit! I mean, this guy was so fucking sexy that 'holy shit' didn't cover it at all.

He had dark, raven colored hair and darkdarkdark onyx eyes. His skin was an ivory color, that could be tan, but it wasn't. And don't get me stared about the muscles I could see through his shirt. This guy was one of those people that you think isn't buff at first, but when you take a second look, you see that he is freaking ripped. He looked like a _god_. I mean Ohmigawd he was so sexy that the straightest man in the world would turn gay for him.

"Are you going to stop staring at me?" He asked. I gasped. His voice was so sexy.

I clumsily stood up and apologized again. Except I stuttered like an idiot (no offense to Hinata).

"Hn." He said and walked past me. I couldn't help it. I breathed his scent as he walked by. And holy shit, he smelled so good. I wanted to like take a bite out of him of something. But of course I didn't. I just kept on my merry way as if I hadn't bumped into the sexiest man ever.

**Okay, that's chapter two! Next chapter Sasuke and Sakura meet officially!**

**Just so you know, Sakura's opinion of ****Twilight**** is not my own! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/ favorited/alerted this story! You literally made my day! **

**~IluvNaruto10**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

Sasuke's POV

I glanced at the pink-haired girl in front of me. There couldn't be two pink haired people in Konaha, so she must be the same girl I saw in the airport. How annoying. I hoped I didn't keep running into this freak with annoying pink hair.

She looked up at me and her jaw dropped. I could've smirked, if I hadn't noticed her fucking stunning bright green eyes. Wait, no. Her eyes weren't stunning. How could they be, she was just a klutz who bumped into me.

She was still staring with her mouth wide open. I glared at her and asked, "Are you going to stop staring at me?"

That seemed to snap her out of it, because she gasped and scrambled to her feet.

"I-I'm really sorry!" she looked at me with those pretty (fuck, they weren't pretty) green eyes.

"Hn," I walked around her.

I might have imagined it, but I swear I saw her sniff me as I walked by. What the fuck was her problem?

I continued walking until I saw a sign that said 'park'. The dobe had woken me up by calling me and telling me to meet him, Kiba and Suigetsu at the park. I had grudgingly agreed, after Naruto threatened to tell about the time when his face was pushed into my face. By, some asshole who thought it would be funny to make two guys kiss. Luckily, Naruto and I had helped convince him otherwise. I spotted Naruto sitting on a bench, while Kiba and Suigetsu passed a football back and forth.

"HEY, TEME!" Naruto yelled as I sat down beside him. "Guess what?"

"Hn," Knowing Naruto, it was probably something stupid.

"Your friend Ino called." Suigetsu told me.

"She's going to meet us here with some friends." Kiba added with a huge grin on his face. Tch, what an idiot. He hadn't even officially met Ino yet and he was already excited to see her again.

"Hey, hey, guess what else, teme?" Naruto grinned stupidly.

"Hn," I didn't want to know. But Naruto just had to tell me anyways.

"Sakura's one of the friends that Ino's bringing!"

"Why should I care?"

"Because Ino thinks that you and-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence and awkwardly glanced at Kiba and Suigetsu.

I was about to ask the dobe what the fuck he means, when suddenly Kiba dropped the football and pointed to a group of girls. "There here!"

While Naruto and Kiba ran up to greet them, I picked up the football. I was much better at soccer but…..I threw the football at Suigetsu.

He caught it and said. "You don't seem too excited to meet those girls."

I glared as he threw the ball back. I caught it and passed it back. By this time, Naruto, Kiba , and the four girls had reached us. Suigetsu stuffed the football in the bag of things that was he claimed was always in the park. He walked the remaining distance to Naruto and everyone else. I shoved my hands in my pockets and followed.

I froze when I spotted pink hair. Fuck, why did I keep running into her?

Since she was one of Ino's friends, I'd probably be forced to spend a lot of time with her. Great.

"Sasuke!" Ino called. "Come over and help Naruto introduce my people to your people!"

Once she had everyone's attention, Ino introduced each of her friends, pointing at each girl as she said their name. "This is Tenten, Hinata and Sakura!"

Then annoying pink haired girl's name was Sakura. Tch, why give a name like that to such an annoying person? She had _pink_ hair. Pink was the ugliest color there was.

"Sasuke!" Ino waved a hand in front of my face. "Introduce your friends!"

"Hn,"

She glared at me, but Naruto spoke before she could.

"I'll do it!" he said. "This is Suigetsu, Kiba, and the douchebag Sasuke."

"Douchebag?" I glared at Naruto.

"HEY! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME ON THE PLANE! I CAN CALL YOU WHAT I WANT TO!"

What the fuck was wrong with him? I was standing right next to him and he was screaming his head off.

"Hn,"

"THAT'S YOUR ANSWER TO EVERYTHING!"

"Hn,"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"Hn,"

"TEME!"

"Hn,"

"Ohmigawd, shut up!" Ino gave me a look. "But Naruto is right. You do say that to everything."

"Hn,"

"See?"

"Hn,"

Ino threw her arms up in the air. One of her friends, Tenten, asked, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Want to start a game of baseball or something?" Kiba suggested.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Is that okay with you, girls?" Ino asked her friends. Sakura shook her head, but the Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"Saku!" Ino complained. "C'mon, the teams won't be even if you don't play!"

"I hate baseball!" Sakura responded. "You know that! And besides, its too cold!"

"You should've brought a jacket!"

"You're wearing it!"

I sighed. Their bickering was annoying. "I'll sit out, too."

"WHAT?" Ino looked shocked.

"If I sit out, the teams will be even." I told her.

Ino exchanged a look with Naruto, then her friend Hinata." Okay! You guys can sit on the bleachers together!"

We walked to the baseball field, where the teams were decided. Naruto, Hinata, and Suigetsu were on outfield first, while Kiba, Ino and Tenten batted.

Sakura and I sat on the bleachers. I noticed that her arms were red and she was shivering. I didn't care, I just noticed.

"Um, aren't you cold?" Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"Hn,"

"Oh, um, is that a yes or a no?"

Did she always stutter like this? It was annoying.

"Hn,"

"Okay…." She turned back to the game.

Sakura's POV

Why the hell was I stuttering like an idiot? I never stuttered, so why was I starting now? Oh, yeah, I forgot. The sexiest man on earth was sitting next to me. Jeez, of course Sasuke was the guy who I bumped into. And the guy who didn't answer any of my questions. Normally, that would bother me, but his looks made up for it. It was kind of sad how I was obsessing over a guy I had just met. I needed to know more about him.

Which was why I asked him, "So, were you and Ino, like, uh, friends in high school?"

I really had to stop stuttering. Sasuke probably thought it was annoying.

"No," He answered me.

"She said that you were." I spoke quickly, so I wouldn't stutter.

"Hn,"

Okay, well, that was a bit irritating. But then he glanced at me with those smoldering eyes and it didn't matter anymore.

A cold wind blew and I shivered. It was freezing outside; why wasn't Sasuke cold? I was about to freeze my ass off but he seemed fine. He was only wearing a t-shirt! Maybe he was radiating heat or something. I leaned towards him slightly. He gave me a look and scooted away from me. I felt my face go red.

We sat in silence for awhile, both of us watching the others play baseball. The teams were pretty evenly matched, but the best player was obviously Naruto.

"Did Naruto play baseball in high school?" I asked Sasuke. Hopefully, he would form an actual sentence.

"Yes."

So much for my hopes and dreams. "Was he really good?"

"Obviously." He sounded really annoyed.

"Sorry." I said without thinking.

"Sorry for what?"

"I, uh, well…" I needed to stop humiliating myself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why aren't you cold?" I blurted out.

He just stared at me, which didn't help my already red face.

Sasuke's POV

"Why aren't you cold?" Sakura asked me.

What the fuck was she talking about? I asked her why she said sorry, not to ask me a random question. I turned away and we sat in silence again.

"TEME!" Naruto ran over to where we were sitting. Hinata trailed after him, looking guilty.

"What?" I glared at Naruto, knowing that he was going to say something along the lines of 'You and Sakura would make a good couple.' I almost shivered in disgust.

"You know," Naruto said. "You and Sakura look good sitting next to each other."

I continued to glare as I said, "What do you want, dobe?"

Naruto frowned at me. "Hinata-chan doesn't want to play baseball anymore, so I was wondering if you'd take her place."

"Hinata-_chan_?" Sakura giggled at Hinata, who was blushing furiously.

"Will you?" Naruto asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "No."

"Aw, why?"

I didn't bother to answer; Naruto knew I wouldn't change my mind.

"You must enjoy hanging out with Sakura, then." Naruto stated simply, and strolled towards the others to tell them they can't play anymore, because of the uneven teams. I reluctantly got up and followed.

"Are you playing?" Kiba asked me when I reached them.

"No." I answered.

"Party pooper!" Ino yelled.

"Hey", said Suigetsu. "I think there's a soccer ball in that bag. You played soccer in high school, Sasuke?"

"Tch,"

"Ew," said Ino. "There's no way we're playing soccer."

"Nuh-uh!" Tenten said. "Soccer is amazing! We are so playing soccer."

"No way!" Ino crossed her arms. "I refuse."

"Don't play, then." Suigetsu told her. "If you and Hinata sit out we have even teams."

"Same teams?" Naruto asked as he ran over to the bag and got out the soccer ball.

"Yeah!" Tenten cheered.

"I still think we should do something else." Ino grumbled.

I started walking in the direction of the soccer field **(A/N: yes, Konaha does have the biggest park ever **** )** and soon everyone followed.

Naruto convinced the others to let me start with the ball – his first and last moment of wisdom- and I scored a goal. Tenten came into possession of the soccer ball next, and Naruto failed miserably in trying to steal it from her. He did intercept her pass to Sakura, before Sakura stole the ball from him.

I was closest to her, so I ran up to Sakura. As soon as she saw me, she froze. I smirked as I easily took the ball from her, and passed it to Suigetsu, who scored another ball for my team.

We went on like this for another half an hour, until Ino and Hinata decided to join. Hinata joined me, Naruto and Suigetsu while Ino joined Kiba, Sakura and Tenten. Even with Ino's help, Kiba's team lost miserably. When everyone was tired out, we sat down on the ground.

"Hey," Ino panted. "That wasn't a fair game."

"You just say that because you got your asses beat!" Naruto said, as if he was the reason the team had won. I rolled my eyes; Naruto was a star baseball player, but a horrible soccer player.

"But," Tenten glanced at me. "Sasuke gave your team an unfair advantage!"

"But," Suigetsu imitated Tenten, speaking in a high voice. "Naruto barely did anything, so it was completely fair."

"Playing against Sasuke is like playing against ten people!" Tenten disagreed.

"Why does it matter?" Kiba grinned. "We're all still friends, right?" He slung his arm around the closest person next to him- Ino.

"Yeah, totally!" Ino gave Kiba a huge smile. "We're all buddies!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino. "You are so predictable."

"Hey," Naruto said. "Let's get food!"

"YES!" Tenten jumped up. "Food is the best thing ever!"

"We're not going to a bakery, Tenten." Sakura glanced at everyone. "Right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Teme hates sweets anyways."

"You hate sweets?" Ino gave me an incredulous look.

"OHMIGAWD!" Tenten screeched. "HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU HATE SWEETS?"

I ignored the impulse to punch her in the face and stood up.

Naruto followed suit as he said, "C'mon, lets go!"

Soon we were walking to Hinata's car (She was the only one who had driven) and were trying to crowd in.

"This isn't going to work." Ino said doubtfully. "We'll have to sit in each other's laps."

"That's alright with me." said Suigetsu. He looked at the girls. "Who wants to sit on me?"

"Ew," said Tenten. "Give me a break. I'm driving."

"But, I…" Hinata gave Tenten a pleading look.

"Don't worry, Hina!" said Ino. "You can sit with Naruto."

"Yeah," said Naruto, the forever clueless dobe. "Come here!"

He had sat in the passenger's side and was motioning for Hinata to sit in his lap. After a push from Ino and an encouraging glance from Sakura, Hinata sat down on Naruto's lap.

"So…" said Suigetsu "I'm going to sit alone, in the middle seat."

I gave him a death glare and he was about to give in when Ino spoke.

"Can I sit in your lap?" She asked Kiba. He grinned and pulled her into the car with him. That left me and Sakura.

I glared at her. She gave some sort of squeal and said, "Are you going to get in?"

I kept glaring as I sat down in the car. Sakura inched towards me, a look of fear and excitement on her face. She kept moving slowly and I raised my eyebrows at her hesitation. If she was going to hesitate and take forever, I would make sure this was the worst car ride of her life.

Sakura's POV

I slowly got into Hinata's car, slowly sat on Sasuke, slowly shut the car door, slowly put on the seatbelt and slowly brought my eyes up to meet his glare.

Sasuke was leaning back into the seat as if I had some kin of disease. I would've bawled my eyes out, but it made sense that he didn't like me sitting on him. It wasn't like I knew anything about him, or like we were going out of anything. We probably didn't even have anything in common, besides the fact that I fit perfectly in his lap. I bet I would fit perfectly in his arms, too and that…whoa, I was way too obsessed with this guy who has only been an ass to me.

Usually the guys Ino brought over for me to date were ugly, or only wanted to make out with me. Okay, so Sasuke was a little (or a lot) douche-y, but he didn't seem like he only wanted to make out with girls all his life, and he defiantly wasn't ugly. He seemed different, like he was more than the asshole everyone had pegged him as.

"Jeez, Sasuke, are you sure you're straight?" Suigetsu asked. "You're leaning away form Sakura like she's grossing you out or something."

"Fuck off." Sasuke answered. But he stopped leaning away so much. Which was when I realized his super muscular chest was super close. Unconsciously, I laid my hand on it.

"Whoa, Saku," Ino giggled. "Settle down!"

Sasuke was staring at me like I grew an extra pair of eyes. I pushed him back away from me (he had started to lean in, weird right?) with the hand that was on his chest.

I stuck my tongue out at Ino and turned to stare out the window.

"I was totally right about you two." Ino said triumphantly.

"What do you mean?" Kiba threw Sasuke a questioning look.

"Don't you see the chemistry?" Ino giggled.

Sasuke glared at Ino (what was with him and glaring?). "I don't like Sakura. She's annoying."

I flinched, but felt a surge of anger. How was I annoying? I mean, sure, I couldn't speak in front of him, but I hadn't done anything crazy. Well if I was annoying….

"Sasuke's ugly." I said. Then I mentally slapped my self. That was the worst comeback ever.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. "Do you really think that?" he whispered in his sexy voice.

I couldn't breathe. He was _so_ close. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see his sexy face. Then I took a breath and opened them.

"Yes." I said and pushed him away.

Hopefully that had put a mark on his ego. Or maybe he had seen right through me, because he was smirking. I turned away from Sasuke and caught Naruto laughing.

"Shut up." I told him.

This only made everyone else burst into laughter (with the exception of Sasuke). We sat in silence the rest of the ride, with the occasional glance at Sasuke and me.

"We're here!" Tenten announced, parking in front of the first restaurant she saw.

I immediately got out of the car and stood as far away from Sasuke as possible. I wasn't about to let him see the disappointment at the ride being so short.

We all walked inside the restaurant and were seated at a table. I sat between Ino and Hinata, who were both in deep conversation with the boy they had sat on. I silently picked up the menu.

It was your average menu, with options of sandwiches, salads, and some soups. Nonetheless, I stared intently ay it. I could feel someone's gaze on me, and when I finally got the nerve to see who it was, I saw it was Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I didn't get how Sakura thought I was ugly. I had always known that I was good-looking- almost everyone I ran into told me so, but ugly? No one had ever called me that before. Sakura had to be lying. She was, after all, speechless the first time I saw her (which was, come to think of it, only a few hours ago.).

"Staring at someone?" Suigetsu, who was sitting beside me, asked.

I blinked. I hadn't realized I had been staring at the pink-haired freak.

"No," I said, and looked away form Sakura.

"Are you sure?" I glared at Suigetsu's smirking face.

"Yes."

Before Suigetsu could say anything else, a waitress came to take our orders. She went around to everyone then, pausing only to give me a wink, left.

"Man, Sasuke." Kiba sighed. "Why are you such a ladies man?  
>"He's not!" exclaimed Naruto. "The last time teme had a girlfriend was ninth grade!"<p>

I glared at him.

"Wait," Ino gave me a look. "I thought he slept around with everyone at Suna!"

"Well, only the girls at the bars, and only when he was drunk." Naruto gave me a sly look. "They all were basically prostitutes."

"That's like being a ladies man though!"

"No."

"Yes it IS!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"YES IT-"

"Will you shut the fuck up already?" I asked.

"Jeez, teme." Naruto was about to say some thing else, but suddenly Tenten gasped.

"Oh shit." She cursed. She was staring at the door of the restaurant, where a guy who looked a lot like Hinata had just walked in.

"Oh shit." Tenten said again. "Shit, shit, shit!"  
>"Wha-what is it, Tenten?" Hinata looked at her friend in worry.<p>

"Look!" Tenten pointed to the guy at the door. "Its Neji! Oh, fuck, he's looking over here!"

She shoved the person closest to her (Kiba) and hid under the table.

"Ohmigawd, that _is_ Neji!" Ino whispered. "Lets go kick his ass!"

"Yeah!" Sakura glared in the direction of who I assumed must be Neji. He looked like an arrogant asshole.

Naruto was looking from Hinata, to Neji and back to Hinata again. "Are you guys related?"

Hinata blushed a little as she answered, "Yes, Neji is, um, my cousin. He-he's also is, uh, Tennie's, um…..Tennie's ex."

"But don't beat him up!" Tenten stuck her head up from under the table. "I'll kick your asses if you even talk to him when I'm around!"

"Can I go over there?" Naruto asked.

"NO!"

"Aw, please?"

"No one is going over there!"

Naruto pouted, but didn't protest again, so Tenten resumed hiding under the table.

I heard a squeal from behind me.

"SASUKEEE!"

I turned to see Karin run into a waiter, knock him over, then get up and continue running towards me.

"Heeeeey," She gave me a flirtatious smile. "What's up?"

"Ew, its you!" Ino glared at Karin. "Go die!"

I gave Karin a glare that clearly said 'fuck off', but apparently Karin was extremely stupid, because she ignored it.

"Oh, Sasuke, I missed you!" she threw her arms around me.

"You just met me." I pulled her arms off me.

Karin winked at me. "That's what you think."

I froze at that and Suigetsu gaped at Karin.

"What the hell happened to you?" he gave her an incredulous look.

"I met the love of my life!" Karin twirled around and walked away, calling "Bye sexy-Sasuke!" over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto, Kiba, Ino and Tenten (who had emerged from under the table to see who was talking to me) burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Naruto said between laughs.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Kiba imitated. "I missed you!"

"Hey, she's not always like that!" Suigetsu snapped. "Usually, she's perfectly normal!"

"Is that why you like her?" I said flatly. "Because she's normal, or average?"

"Yeah," Kiba chuckled. "She's average looking, she's got an average body…"

Suigetsu gave Kiba an exasperated look. "Drop it, okay?"

"Sure, you soft little love bird." Ino spoke for Kiba.

"You know what?" Tenten asked. "I hope Neji dies!"

"You want who to die?"

Tenten squeaked as she heard Neji's voice from behind her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I did, why would I be typing it on fanfction? **

**Anyways, I really don't like this chapter at all, so could you guys/girls tell me if I'm just being crazy and hating everything I write or if it's actually bad? Pretty please?**

**If you reviewed in the last two chapters, then I love you. Literally (okay maybe not literally, but seriously THANK YOU! 3). **

**Sorry if it takes me awhile to update, fanfic is being crazy at my house, so I do all my updates at my school. **

**~IluvNaruto10**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't updated in literally FOREVER! I'm not gonna tell you some lame excuse (cuz I know you all don't wanna hear it) and instead I'm just going to say this: I'M SORRY! :( And THANK YOU TO THE VERY FEW (veryvery few) PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED! You guys were the reason I woke up happy this morning :P**

**And now, without further delay, chapter four!**

**Chapter four **

Sakura's POV

"You want who to die?" Neji asked Tenten.

She squealed and turned around.

"Uh, no one!" she stammered. "It's none of your business!"

"Are you sure?" Neji asked. "Because I swear it was my name you said."

Tenten gave him a fake smile, "Huh? No way! I wouldn't want you to die! I mean, we're fighting, but you're still my friend!"

Neji simply stared at her. "If you say so."

He walked back to where his father, Hizashi, was sitting.

"It was nice seeing you!" Tenten called after him. As soon as he was out of earshot, she slumped in her seat and gave me a pleading look, "I didn't mess that up, did I?"

"No you were fine!" I told her.

"Good! Now all I got to do is make him ask me out again!"

"Go, Tennie!" Hinata gave a quiet cheer.

"Just ask him out yourself." Suigetsu advised as the waiter came back with our food.

"Blec, no." Tenten took a huge bite of her hamburger, "That never works."

"It did for me!" Ino protested.

"Yeah, right." Tenten rolled her eyes.

They continued to ague and talk about random things. Normally, I'd be laughing with them, but I was still mad about Sasuke. How did I always manage to scare away hot guys? Ugh, it made me feel ugly and depressed. I glared at the reason for my bad mood.

Of course, he had to notice my glare and raise a sexy- no don't say sexy- eyebrow, "What?"

"Your ugly face is ruining my day." Whoa, where did that come from? Since when was I so mean?

"Funny," Sasuke smirked. "I was thinking the same thing."

"What's your problem?" I asked loudly.

Everyone turned to gawk at us.

Sasuke seemed to get annoyed at me (well, that was a bit of an understatement, especially because Sasuke always looked annoyed. What I meant was that he looked pissed at me.) and he gave me something similar to a death glare.

"My problem," He growled. "Is that an annoying pink haired _bitch_ was glaring at me for no reason."

Wow, I thought. That stung. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I blinked furiously. I wasn't about to give Sasuke the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Sasuke's POV

What the fuck was Sakura's problem?

First, she glared at me when I hadn't done anything wrong. Then, she called me ugly again. And now, she was making me feel _guilty_ about hurting her feelings, all because of those damn tears in eyes.

"Uh, teme?" Naruto gave me a scared look.

"What?" I snapped.

"That was a little harsh don't you, uh, think?"

"Hn," Naruto wasn't helping my shitty mood.

Everyone was silent as we finished eating. As soon as I was done, I put money down on the table to pay for my food and left. I decided to walk to my dorm; I wasn't about to let Sakura sit in my lap again.

I didn't notice that Kiba had followed me until he jogged up beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked him gruffly.

"Nothing," Kiba said, then shrugged, "I figured you needed some company."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't about to give Kiba some teary confession about how I was guilty for calling Sakura a bitch, but he knew that. We walked in silence for awhile, until we reached the dorm and saw Karin talking to Suigetsu outside of it.

"What the heck?" Kiba stared at them. "How did Suigetsu get here before us?"

"He probably took a short cut or something." I walked up to a tree and hid behind it; I didn't want Karin to see me.

Kiba followed me and said, "Are we going to listen to whatever they're talking about?"

I gave him a pointed look, "Yes."

Karin was glaring at Suigetsu, "Why do you care anyways? You're the one who broke up with me!"

"I don't care!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

"Then, goodbye, so long!" Karin gave Suigetsu a wave, and then walked past him, in the direction of the tree I was currently hiding behind.

I pushed Kiba into Karin as she walked by us.

"What the-" Kiba backed away from Karin. "Hey, Karin…."

"Ooh, you were in the restaurant!" She said excitedly. "Is Sasuke here, too?"

"No!" Kiba spoke too quickly.

"I don't believe you!" Karin said in a singsong voice.

Suigetsu was staring open-mouthed at Kiba, "How? Why are you here?"

"I was going to my dorm. Kiba motioned to the brick building behind Suigetsu.

"Oh," Suigetsu shook himself. "Me too."

"Hey," Karin was looking around franticly. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Back at the restaurant." Kiba lied.

"Why do you care so much about him?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"Ugh," She huffed and crossed her arms. "Not this again."

"Maybe you should listen to me, then!" Suigetsu glared.

"Whatever, Suigetsu. I'm over you so I don't care. " With that said, Karin walked away.

I waited until she was out of sight, then left the cover of the tree.

"You're here, too?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

I shrugged, "Hn,"

"Do you want to go out with Karin?" Kiba inquired, looking at Suigetsu as a therapist would look at his client.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "No."

"You're lying." Kiba affirmed.

"No, I'm- you know what? Forget it." Suigetsu glanced at the dorm. "I'm going to my room."

"Me, too." I said, and followed Suigetsu inside.

"I'm going back to the restaurant!" Kiba called after us.

Suigetsu and I took the long walk up the five flights of stairs, and then split up at our rooms. Once inside, I grabbed my laptop and sat down on my bed. I didn't know why, but I looked up the school website for the school Sakura goes to. After I found it, I searched Sakura Haruno. A picture of her popped up, along with her schedule. She was taking practically all AP classes. Tch, what a nerd.

Sakura POV

After the meal (and after a certain someone, coughSasukecough, had left and Kiba had followed) Hinata drove me home. She noticed my depressed mood and tried to help, but her 'it's all going to be okay' wasn't really comforting. When I got inside my house, my mom was waiting to unleash hell at me.

She was angry or, as she would put it, disappointed in me because I hadn't told her I had gone out. I, of course, acted like I felt terrible for my actions and got away without punishment. But by the time I had escaped into my room, it was pretty late. I settled for reading a bit, then went to bed.

The next week went by without incident (except for hanging out with Ino, Hinata and Tennie) and soon I was waking up to the dreaded sound of an alarm clock. I did the normal routine of showering, getting dressed, eating breakfast and rushing to walk to school in time. It wasn't long until I was walking through the familiar doors of Konaha High School.

I was attacked my some people that I never talk to ("Ohmigawd, how are you?" "I missed you so much") as I wandered through the hallways in search of my locker. Finally, I found it, and I saw Tenten at her locker which was right next to mine.

"Hey, Saku!" Tenten said as I opened my lock.

"Hey," I grabbed my first period books and followed Tenten into homeroom. Tenten glanced around as we sat down at a pair of desks.

"So," she said, "I talked to Neji yesterday."

I stared at her, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was talking to him!" Tenten gave me a shove, "Duh!"

I frowned, "Sorry, sorry! Now tell me what happened!"

Tenten shrugged, "Nothing, really. He just said he wasn't mad anymore and then I said okay and we talked like normal."

"That's good." I sighed. It was just like Tenten to make a big deal out of something, then act like she didn't care at all.

"What about you and Uchiha?" Tenten asked.

"WHAT?" I yelled, causing a few of my fellow classmates to turn around and glare at me. I lowered my voice. "What do you mean, me and Uchiha? I hate him!"

"Oh," Tenten looked like she didn't believe me. "It just looked like you guys had something going on."

"No way," I said as announcements came on.

After the usual, welcome back and other announcements, Principal Tsunade told us to 'get our butts to first period'. I had English and Tenten had bio, so we parted ways in the hallway.

I knew I would like English – Kakashi (Or Mr. Hatake) was teaching it. He had been my teacher last year and the school board had moved him up to teach 12 grade English. Most kids liked him because he was always late to class, or because he had us call him by his first name. But I liked how he had the nerve to crack jokes in class, and how he actually got to know his students instead of just standing there and lecturing us.

Kakashi had an unusual appearance. He had silver spiky hair and a mask that covered every part of his face but his eyes. Of course, he'd never tell anyone why hr wore it.

I was shocked as I walked into class to see Kakashi sitting at his desk.

"Good morning, Sakura." He said as I sat down in a desk.

"Morning, Kakashi." I said. "Why are you so early?"

Kakashi pulled out an orange book from his bag. "I was told that I was setting an 'unprofessional example for all the maturing young adults at Konaha High.'"

"Oh," I laughed, "What are you going to do now?"

"Well," Kakashi shrugged. "I figure I'll read here, instead of in the hallways."

Students started to file in, and Kakashi started class. It was the usual beginning of the year class – a syllabus and going over the syllabus. Kakashi assigned a simple homework sheet, and then the bell rang.

As I walked to Spanish, Hinata ran up to me.

"S-Sakura!" She panted.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Neji j-just told me that he wants to ask Tenten out!"

"Really?" I knew it was a stupid thing to ask, but nonetheless I had to ask it.

"Yes!" Hinata gave me a huge smile.

"When is he going to do it?" I asked.

"I don't know…"

The warning bell rang and I gave Hinata a panicked look, "I haven't even gone to my locker yet!"

I ran down the hallway, stopping at my locker, where Tenten was waiting.

"Jeez, what took you so long?" She asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to Hina."

"Oh," Tenten mocked, "and I was gushing over how cute you and Uchiha look together with Ino."

Sasuke's POV

The moment the professor dismissed class, I got up from my seat and walked to the door as fast as I can. I didn't make it far; the professor (Orochimaru) called me back. I wasn't too excited; Orochimaru had been looking at me like he wanted to eat me the entire class.

I walked to his desk and waited while all the other students left. After they had gone, Orochimaru turned and stared at me. He didn't say anything, but he had this annoying (creepy) look on his face as he slowly brought his eyes from my feet, to my face (oh, fuck, he didn't just check me out).

"Sasuke," Orochimaru licked his lips.

"Can I leave now?" I glared.

Again, Orochimaru looked me up and down. He kept licking his lips as his eyes trailed over me, and I bolted out of the room as he opened his mouth to speak.

I ran like hell until I spotted Naruto, Kba and Suigetsu walking out of the dorm building.

"What's your problem?" Suigetsu asked when I reached them.

"Hn,"

"WHOA!" Naruto gave me a wide-eyed stare, "teme looks scared."

"I glare at him, "My professor is a pedophile."

Naruto exchanged a glance with Kiba and Suigetsu, and then they all burst out laughing. I glared at them.

"You're not joking, are you?" Kiba said as he caught his breath. "You do look really creeped out."

"Tch,"

"Anyways!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go to a bar!"

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, "Its only 3:30 and it's still the middle of the week. We have to wait till Friday."

"So?" Naruto grinned. "They're open all day!"

"It's too early," Kiba affirmed. "Want to surprise Ino's friends at their school instead?"

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

"Not gonna just go to Ino herself?" Suigetsu asked Kiba.

"No," he shrugged, "She's in class for another hour."

"C'mon!" Naruto said, "Let's go!"

"I'm not going." I said.

"Yeah, you are!" Naruto glared, which was something he rarely did. "You have to tell Sakura that you're sorry for calling her a bitch!"

"Dobe."

"Hey," Suigetsu said, "How about Sasuke and Naruto go, and Kiba and I stay here?"

"I was the one who suggested it, but ok, I'll stay." Kiba grinned. "Now Sasuke and Naruto can get their girls."

I glared. "Fuck, no."

"You and Naruto are going, Uchi-

"WHO'S THAT?" Naruto pointed to Orochimaru who was walking towards us.

I punched Naruto's arm. "Let's go."

Naruto stared at me, "Why?"

"That's my pedophile." I increased my pace, and Naruto had to jog to keep up.

"So we're going to see Hinata-chan and Sakura?"

"Anywhere's better than here."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't answer. I didn't want Naruto to annoy me and tell me how I was creeped out by a pedophile. I had enough of Orochimaru or anyone like him for one day.

Naruto pouted at my lack of response.

"Teme!"

"Hn,"

"Hn, hn, hn!" Naruto mocked me. "That's all you ever say! That or you tell me how annoying I am!"

I sighed, "Be quiet, dobe."

"Why?"

"You're annoying."

"Fine, then!" Naruto said, "I'll be quiet, then what'll you do?"

I smirked. "Hn."

Finally, Naruto was silent as we walked towards Konaha High School. When it was in view, Naruto turned to me and opened his mouth, then closed it and frowned.

I glanced at him, "Something you want to say?"

Naruto gave me an upset look. He pulled out his cell phone and sent me a text. I pulled my phone out of my jeans.

**To: **S. Uchiha

**From: **Dobe

**M: **you have to say sorry to Sakura! If you don't I'll call Karin.

I glared at Naruto, "No."

He stubbornly shook his head.

By this time, we had reached the school, and were waiting outside the huge wooden doors where students were starting to rush out. After a few minutes, Naruto gave up on being quiet.

"You have to say sorry to Sakura!" he exclaimed.

"No."

"Then I'm calling Karin and telling her that you want to date her."

"Hn,"

"I know you don't like her!" He pulled out his phone.

Fuck, no. "Whatever."

"HA!"

Suddenly, the school doors opened and Sakura, Hinata and Tenten walked out.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, even thought they were standing right in front of us.

Tenten jumped, Hinata squeaked and Sakura gaped.

"Why are you here?" They spoke together.

Naruto gave me a sideways glance, "Teme wanted to apologize to Sakura."

I grimaced and Sakura gave me an incredulous look.

"Really?" She asked me.

"I glared at the ground, "Yes, really."

"Oh," I looked up at the tone of Sakura's voice. "Well, I forgive you, I guess."

Whatever sakura was thinking, she didn't show it in her expression.

"So what now?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto said sounding ironically cheerful.

Hinata blushed as Naruto gave her a huge smile, "Um, d-do you want to go to-"

"Neji just texted me and asked me to meet him at the park!" Tenten said excited ly. She glanced at Hinata. "Sorry for interrupting you, but I got to go!"

She ran off, leaving the rest of us a silence that was bracken by Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata, do you want to go on a date?"

"W-what?" Hinata squeaked, then turned a dark shade of red and fainted. She hit the ground with a soft thud.

"  
>Naruto was horrified, "WHAT DID I DO? IS SHE OK?"<p>

Sakura laughed. "She'll be alright, Naruto."

"ARE YOU SURE?"

I rolled my eyes. "She just fainted."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "But what if she doesn't wake up?"

He was proven wrong, however as Hinata sat up.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

As soon as Hinata stood up, Naruto grabbed her wrist and dragged her away, calling over his shoulder, "We're going on a date!"

I glanced at Sakura, who was looking at the ground awkwardly. Unconsciously I took a step towards her. She looked up at me and our eyes locked. I had the urge to back away from her, but for some reason I remained rooted to the spot. I didn't move until Sakura took a step towards me, and our bodies weren't even an inch apart. I snapped out of it and took two steps back.

Sakura kept looking at me, but this time her eyes were different.

"Why are you so…?" She frowned.

I raised an eyebrow, "So what?"

"So…" Sakura huffed out a breath. "Never mind."

She tried to walk past me but I grabbed her arm.

"Sakura."

Sakura's POV

Sasuke had this weird hungry look in his eyes as he said my name.

I stared nervously at him, "What?"

"Hn," He leaned in close and I just about died.

As soon as I recovered I gave him a confused look. Why was he acting so weird?

Sasuke just kept looking at me and then he touched his forehead to mine. I suddenly forgot how to breathe. Sasuke's muscular arms moved to hug me, and I stood on my tiptoes to press my lips against his.

The blissfulness of the kiss lasted only seconds, and then Sasuke pushed me away roughly. I still wasn't breathing, and as Sasuke walked way I remembered how. It was when I was gasping for breath that I realized I had just kissed Sasuke Uchiha.

…..Why had I kissed him? I thought I hated Sasuke! He was a douchebag who didn't like anyone! But hadn't he embraced me, and touched our forehead together?

I stared at his retreating back and wondered what the hell I was going to do now. I could go after him, but I somehow doubted that that would work. I sighed and turned to walk to my house. At least I had Ino to tell me what I should do. Well, after I told her what happened. _That_ would not be something I was looking forward to.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry again for the delay of this chapter and for the fact that it's shorter than usual! **

**I'm lucky I even had time to post this, because I have finals all week, and next week, too. So sorry if the next chapter takes awhile!  
>Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter, and if you did you should review! :P <strong>

**~IluvNaruto10**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. I don't own shit.**

**So i woulda updated earlier, but i got lost in the path of life.**

**Anywayz.**

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke's POV

"You did what?" Kiba asked me.

I had gone back to my dorm, where Kiba had asked me why I seemed 'extra asshole-ish'.

"_I_ didn't do anything." I told Kiba. It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't a lie, either. I hadn't been the one to kiss Sakura, _she_ kissed _me_.

It wasn't a big deal, like Sakura probably thought it was. I'd kissed tons of girls, and it didn't mean a thing that Sakura was one of them. It didn't matter that I had wanted more than an annoying, two-second kiss. I hated Sakura and I hated her pink hair. I most definitely hated those pink lips, and her big, green eyes. I hated everything about Sakura. Her tight jeans, her petite little body, her small, delicate hands, her-

"Sasuke?" Kiba was giving me a strange look, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said absently, running a hand through my hair.

Kiba frowned, "Are you sure? You look…off."

"Hn," I sighed, "I'm going for a walk."

Sakura's POV

"You did WHAT?" Ino screeched.

I had called her as soon as I had gotten home, and told her what happened between me and Sasuke.

I sighed, "Will you please not scream in my ear?"

"Sorry, Sak, but I'm excited!"

"Excited?"

"Yeah! Aren't you?"

You can count on Ino to be excited when everyone else (well, me) is upset.

"No, Ino, I'm not excited."

"But you just kissed a sexy guy! I'd be bouncing off the walls, wait, no; I AM bouncing off the walls!"

"But Sasuke's a jackass! The only good quality he has is his looks!"

"That's what you think!" Ino said in a sing-song voice. I almost could imagine her wicked grin.

"That's what I know." I said pointedly.

"Sakura, you barely know the guy! Whatever you think about him now could be completely wrong!"

"Fine," I grumbled, "Why don't you tell me what he's like?"

"What? Psh, no way, I've only had like three conversations with him! It was just luck that we're going to the same college!"

"Ino!"

"Have fun, Sak!"

The line went dead and I buried my face in my hands. I sat on my bed like this for a couple of minutes, then got sick of moping over Sasuke and did homework. Well, I tried to do homework but all I could think about was Sasuke.

I wanted to go see him, but what would I say? Would he be mad? Or what if he gives me the cold shoulder?

I decided to go on a walk to clear my thoughts (and, yes, I remembered to tell my mom). I had no idea where I was going, but somehow I ended up in the park. And I was pretty sure I saw Neji and Tenten, but I stayed away, not wanting to ruin their moment. I ended up wandering over to the swings, where I tiredly sat down.

I didn't notice that another person was there until his phone rang, signaling that he got a text.

He had dark hair that was pulled into a long ponytail and black eyes that seemed oddly familiar. He was giving me a strange look. I turned away, but not before I saw the picture on his cell phone.

It was a picture of the man on the swing (except he looked much younger), with his hand on top of a little boy's head. The little boy was unmistakably Sasuke, except…he was smiling and looked genuinely happy.

I, the smart person I am, had to ask, "Are you related to Sasuke?"

Now that I thought about it, the man looked a LOT like Sasuke.

The man gave me a curious look, "Yes, I am. We're brothers."

Well ,I didn't know Sasuke had a brother. Maybe he could give me some advice ( I felt like I was breaking some rule, maybe the one that goes: DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS).

The man gave me a weird smirk/ smile thing, "My name's Itachi."

"Oh," I said (oh yeah, SCREW that rule), "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you."

"Nice name…" Itachi fiddled with his phone.

"Um, can I ask you something?"

Itachi turned to me, surprised, "Sure."

"So, uh, what would Sasuke do if a girl he hated kissed him?" At least I think he hates me…

Itachi seemed amused, "Well, Sasuke will probably ignore her, or try to get in her pants."

I hoped it was the last one. Wait, NO I DIDN'T! I was a virgin and proud of it! And there was no way some loser like Sasuke was going to change that.

"So, uh, why are you here?" I asked Itachi.

He gave me another weird smirk, "Little Sasuke forgot to pack some things, so I've got to give them to him."

I giggled.

Sasuke's POV

I wasn't very excited when Itachi called me to meet him at the park. In fact, I was debating whether or not to go. So when I saw Sakura sitting next to him at the swings, I decided there was no way in fuck I was going over there. I turned around to leave the part, but I wasn't so lucky. I heard two pairs of feet following me.

"Hey, twerp," I narrowed my eyes at Itachi's voice, but quickened my pace.

Unfortunately, the asshole caught up to me, with Sakura trailing behind.

"Trying to run away from me, Sasu-ca-"

"Fuck off." Itachi wasn't calling me 'Sasu-cakes' in front of Sakura.

Itachi threw me a bag, "Here. You forgot those at home."

"Hn," Why didn't he just send it in a care package?

"So," Itachi smirked, "I hear you've already got a girl kissing you."

How the hell did he- fuck, that bitch Sakura told him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi gave me a weird look (**A/N: Itachi gave him a concerned look, but Sasuke's too proud to notice)**.

"Hn,"

"So, do you like Sakura?"

I coughed, "No."

"Then why'd you kiss her back?"

She'd told him that, too? This time I turned around and glared at her. Sakura froze, and blushed. We stood like that for a moment, then Sakura muttered something that sounded like 'I gotta go' and she ran past me and out of the park.

Itachi raised his eyebrows at me but said nothing. Instead, he motioned for me to keep walking.

"You can leave now, you know." I said pointedly.

"And not see your dorm, or meet your roommate? What would I ever tell Mom?"

I glared at him. I wasn't about to take a guilt trip and give in.

"You wouldn't have come all the way here alone for that."

"Well, I didn't pay for a five hour plane ride to spend five minutes with you and leave."

"Hn,"

We were getting close to Konaha University and I led Itachi away from it, hoping he would leave me alone. After another five minutes of silence, Itachi spoke.

"So," he said, "The real reason I came here is because the Red Cloud is expanding, and Konaha is going to be its main building."

"Hn,"

"It would've been Suna, but Konaha is much bigger. Anyways, Konan and I are going to live here."

"Hn," Fuck my life.

Again, we walked in silence. Finally, Itachi walked by his (and Konan's) apartment building. Itachi left, and I started heading towards Konaha University. On my way back, I cut through the park again and a little kid ran into me. I stared down at him until he ran away, screaming, 'I'm sorry, please don't hurt me'! Tch, little kids were annoying.

I was about to walk inside my dorm room, when the dobe ran up to me.

"Hey, teme," He panted.

I glanced at him, "What"

"Um, Kiba was looking for you."

"Hn"

"He said that you and Sakura kissed."

"Hn" I grabbed the door handle.

"Did kissing her turn you on?"

"Hn," Only Naruto would think of that.

"C'mon, did it?"

"Hn," I pushed the door open.

"Jeez, teme, at least _tell_ me!"

I stepped inside the room.

"Fine, I'll just ask Sakura!"

"Hn," I closed the door, Naruto pulling out his phone on the other side.

Sakura's POV

I had just made it home when my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to check the caller. It was unknown, but I answered anyways.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura!" A familiar voice said, "Its Naruto!"

I blinked, why was Naruto calling? "Um, hi,"

"So, Kiba told me that Sasuke told him that you kissed him!"

"…oh."

"I wanted to know if you enjoyed it since, SASUKE WOULDN'T TELL ME IF HE DID."

Naruto was talking loudly before (I'm assuming he always does), but when he said the last part, I had to hold the phone a foot away form my ear.

I wondered if Sasuke was listening. If he was, and I said yes, what would he do? Or what if I said no, what if he was disappointed?

"Sakura?" Naruto asked, "You there?"

"Yeah," I settled for an in-between, "and I don't know if I liked it."

"How can you NOT KNOW IF YOU LIKED KISSING SASUKE?"

Yep, Sasuke was definitely listening, or at least nearby Naruto.

Still, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Do you think Sasuke liked it?"

"Oh, yeah, he didn't even have to say anything for me to know. You could tell from the way he got all blank and pissed off when I mentioned it."

"Really!"

"Yup, SASUKE LIKED KISSING YOU. And I approve, so go for it Sakura."

"Go for what?"

"For, you know, DATING SASUKE."

"He's, uh, he's not very nice…"

"Who cares if he's nice? He's only mean at first. If you get to know him he'll be nicer."

"But, he's mean to you."  
>"That's only joking. Besides, if he's not nice, HE'S GOOD IN BE -"<p>

Naruto was cut off by someone opening a door, saying 'shut the fuck up, dobe', and then the door slammed shut again.

"Uh, I gotta go, Sakura, sorry."

The line went dead. I knew Sasuke was a total asshole (or at least that's what I told myself as I walked upstairs and flopped down on my bed) and that I shouldn't care if he liked me or not, but...I squealed into my pillows anyways.

After a few minutes of girlish (coughIno-ishcough) squealing, I calmed myself down enough to think of my options:

1. I could pretend like nothing had happened between me and Sasuke, and go about my daily life.

2. I could confront Sasuke, and ask him what the hell was up.

3. I could ask Sasuke out.

4. I could kiss Sasuke again, just like in the movies.

When I thought about all my options, I still had no idea what to do, so I thought about what my friends would do.

Ino would go with options 3 or 4, so she was in control of things.

Hinata would go with option 1, because she was too scared to do anything.

Tenten would go with options 2 or 3, since both would prove how he felt.

So the option with the most votes was option 3, which meant I should probably do that one, but I was too scared. I'd gone out with guys before, but they had been the ones to ask me out. And, form what Naruto had said, Sasuke wasn't the type to settle down with one girl.

But why would I want to go out with a guy who had called my an annoying bitch? Wouldn't he just say no anyways, or use me? I was younger and I wasn't willing to do any of the things he was apparently famous for.

So option 3 was out, but what about the other ones? I stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Sasuke's POV

I glared at a girl who was continuously winking at me and pushing out her chest.

I was at an infamous bar, taking shots with Suigetsu and Kiba. Naruto had decided not to come, going on a date with Hinata instead.

"Too bad the dobe isn't here," Kiba said, taking another shot and wincing.

"But only Sasuke calls Naruto that!" Suigetsu said drunkenly.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

Hey, hey, do you guys know how to grind?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah!" Suigetsu grinned, "Its awesome, right, Sasuke?"

"Hn," I smirked. What made Kiba and Suigetsu drunk was barely a buzz for me.

"Don't be sad, young one!" Suigetsu patted Kiba's arm, "We will go find a willing female to teach you how to grind!"

"YEAH!" They stumbled off into the crowd of dancing college kids.

The winking girl took advantage of the empty seats beside me. She sauntered over and sat down.

"Hey, hottie," She said.

I took another shot, frowning at the lack of a chaser, "Hn,"

"Wanna dance?"

I woke up in my dorm, with no memory of walking back to it.

I groaned as my hangover hit, and trudged out of bed to find some pain killers. When I found them, I poured some in my hand and swallowed them.

Kiba was still asleep, but I knew he had a class in a half an hour, so I woke him after I showered and got ready to leave.

Law was an early class (it started at eight), but it was the only class I had on Tuesdays. The two hour course went by quickly, and soon I was walking to Haku's too meet up with Naruto and Suigetsu (Kiba was still in class).

Upon entering, I noticed Naruto and Suigetsu were the only ones in the café. I bought a coffee and sat down beside Naruto.

"Hey," Naruto said, "What's up?"

"Hn," I took a sip of my steaming coffee, ignoring the way it burned my tongue.

"You know, I practically had to drag Suigetsu here!" Naruto pointed to Suigetsu, whose head was on top of a plate of pancakes.

I smirked, "Maybe you should've left him behind."

Naruto was frowning as he looked at Suigetsu, "Hey, wake up!" He prodded Suigetsu, and then sighed.

"Go awaaay." Suigetsu mumbled.

Suddenly, Naruto's frown was a mischievous grin, "Hey, Suigetsu!"

"Wha?"

"Do you want some syrup with your pancakes?"

"…if it'll get rid of my heeaaadache."

Naruto grabbed the syrup bottle and dumped its contents on Suigetsu's head. When Suigetsu gave no reaction, Naruto asked the waiter for whipped cream.

After giving us a strange look, the waiter complied. Soon Suigetsu's head was covered in whipped cream and syrup. He was still asleep, so Naruto and I left him there and walked back towards Konaha University.

"He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up!" Naruto laughed as we walked away.

I smirked as Naruto kept laughing hysterically. We decided not to go back to our dorms, as that would be the first place Suigetsu would look for us. Naruto suggested looking for Itachi, but I refused. We settled for simply walking around town, where Naruto spotted Ino sitting on a bench.

"HEY, INO!" he yelled.

She turned at the call of her name, and smiled when she saw us. We reached the bench, and Naruto sat down beside her.

"Hey guys," Ino said happily. She glanced at Naruto, "So, I heard you guys are already making a move on my friends."

"Huh?" Naruto said, "Oh, yeah! I went out with Hinata-chan yesterday!"

"You better take her out again, Naruto." Ino threatened, "'Cause if you break her heart, I _will_ hunt you down."

"Aw, I wouldn't hurt Hinata! I had fun on our date!"

"Naruto," Ino looked him in the eyes, "I'm serious. If you hurt her, Tenten, Sakura and I will hunt. You. Down. Are we clear?"

Naruto shrank away from Ino's piercing gaze and nodded fervently, "Yeah! Crystal clear!"

"Good," Ino turned her dagger eyes to me, "The same goes for you with Sakura, hotshot."

"Hotshot?" Naruto laughed.

Ino ignored him and continued, "I know your manly pride won't ever let you admit it, but you lied kissing Sakura. If she tries to talk to you about it, don't be an ass, be nice."

I rolled my eyes, "Hn"

"Eh?" Ino frowned, "No, no, no, you have to promise me you'll be nice."

"Whatever."

"C'mon, teme!" Naruto grinned, "Promise her, hotshot!"

I narrowed my eyes at Naruto, but agreed to Ino's stupid promise thing anyways. She would've thrown a bitch fit if I had refused.

"Alright!" Ino clasped her hand together, "So when does Kiba's class end?"

Naruto shrugged, "It should be over now."

Ino giggled, "Really?"

I sighed, "No, Naruto is lying."

"What? You're crazy, Sasuke." Ino gave me a pouting look and Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry, Ino!" he said, "Teme's just mad that you and Kiba might get together, but he won't ever be with Sakura!"

"Why won't He be with Sakura?" Ino frowned.

"I don't know."

"Well, I do! So listen up, losers!"

Sakura's POV

I was in study hall. Where I was supposed to be doing homework, but was instead I was zoning out. I was thinking about Sasuke again.

I had finally decided to confront him, and had told Hinata and Tenten at lunch. Hinata didn't seem too for it, but she told me to do what I think is right.

Tenten was a different story. She was extremely enthusiastic about it, screaming, 'HELL YEAH, YOU GET 'EM BITCH!'. Which caused a teacher to rush over and take Tenten out of the cafeteria, but it was still encouraging.

So, anyways, I was confronting Sasuke Uchiha after school today.

**So, yeah, thats chapter five. **

**I LOVE ALL WHO REVIEW THIS STORY!**

**As always, pleeeeeease review! Your comments and/ or advice is my life!**

**~IluvNaruto10**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I know, it's sad **

**A/N: THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

** YES! I am aware it has been a loooooooooong time since I've updated (WAAAY too long), and I am TRULY SORRY to have made you all suffer (unless you don't really care, then you wouldn't be suffering and….yeah. never mind). Anyways, I am enjoying summer too much and will try to update soon, but don't hold your breath, cause you never know if I will continue with my writers block or not.**

**So, I've bored you long enough…..**

**Chapter Six** (finally)

Sakura's POV

So, basically, my plan to confront Sasuke was completely ripped up, and thrown into fire. And then it was eaten by Ino. I was very angry at the people who ripped, burned and ate my plan, which, if I may, left me confused and disappointed.

After school, I rushed to my locker and outside, only to be stopped by Tenten, Ino (who was cutting class) and a very guilty Hinata. I would've screamed and kicked, but Tenten pulled out a baseball bat from her backpack and I was not about to get beaten with a bat that couldn't have possibly fit in Tenten's backpack. So, I was thrown into Hina's car (Ino in the front seat, Tenten and Hinata in the back with me), and literally had my hands tied behind my back and Hinata's hand over my mouth.

"Alright," Ino sighed, "We've got a change of plans. If my mouth wasn't covered I would've said, 'no duh'.

Tenten looked at me excitedly, "Ino talked to Uchiha today."

"I'm telling her!" Ino whined, "Anyways, I was talking to him, and then Naruto and I- oh, Naruto was there, too-and then Naruto and I talked about Kiba. So, I was thinking, oh, I wish I could go on a date with Kiba! Then I thought, 'Sasuke and Sakura should go on a date!' Aaaaand I made Sasuke agree to go on a date with you!"

My jaw dropped, and Hinata pulled her hand away. What the hell was Ino thinking? I couldn't go on a date with Sasuke! He hated me! Why would he agree?

My friends (aka the kidnappers) , were all waiting to see what I would say. Ino was smiling like her plan was brilliant and Tenten was bouncing in her seat. Hinata looked really, really guilty. I just stared at them all, with no idea what to say.

Then, a thought so horrible that I forgot all other worries, struck me.

"What am I going to wear?" I asked.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, but Ino let out a loud (veryveryvery loud) squeal.

"We have to go shopping!" she yelled.

A FEW HOURS LATER

After shopping (I bought a simple, tight-fitting black mini-dress) Tenten, Hinata and I (Ino seemed to remember the importance of a college education) went back to my house. We were sitting on the couch, watching TV (my date was tomorrow) when I realized something.

"Hey, Tennie," I said, calling the brunette's attention, "What ever happened with Neji at the park?"

Tenten gave me a suspiciously forced smile, "Oh, nothing. We just talked, like any other pair of friends."

"But I thought he was gonna-"

I stopped at a warning glance from Hinata. Tenten didn't know that Neji was planning to ask her out. Knowing Tenten, I would most likely be forced to finish my sentence, and reveal the secret.

But, surprisingly, Tenten didn't seem to want to talk about Neji. Instead, she changed the subject, "So what about Hinata's date with Naruto?"

Hinata-caught by surprise- immediately squeaked and blushed, "Th-that's n-n-not, um, I mean, uh, can't we talk about something else?"

I giggled to myself, knowing that her crazy stuttering suggested otherwise to Tenten (and to me, too, but Hinata doesn't need to know that).

"Hell no," Tenten grinned as Hinata hugged a pillow, "So, tell us the details."

Hinata's voice was muffled by the pillow, "There's, uh, not much to say, r-really. We went for d-dinner, and then Naruto t-took me home."

"But did he give you a parting gift?" Tenten laughed at Hinata's dangerously red face, apparently high off of Hina's embarrassment.

"Parting gift?" Hinata's voice came out as a squeak.

"Yeah," Tenten said, enjoying this way too much, "like a kiss. Or was there some tongue action, too?"

I think Hinata was going to spontaneously combust from embarrassment.

Sasuke's POV

I hated winter. I hated walking around town and running into stupid choirs singing happy Christmas carols or any other dumb song. I hated having to give people (Itachi) gifts and I hated the awkward 'thank yous' said after receiving gifts. But what I hated the most was the damn cold weather and snow.

So I wasn't ecstatic when I woke up to frost on my window. I didn't enjoy walking through a foot of fucking _snow_ in the middle of _September _all day long.

And no, I was not in a good mood when I picked up Sakura for my date with her.

Screw Ino and her match-making plans. I was wasting my time and money (I had rented a car) taking a girl I didn't even like out to dinner and a movie.

I walked up the front steps of Sakura's house and rang the doorbell.

A middle-aged woman who I could only assume was Sakura's mother opened the door.

"Hello, you must be Sasuke." I noticed she had the same, striking green eyes as Sakura. She smiled and I grimaced as I was once again reminded of Sakura. Though, the woman in front of me didn't have the stupid pink hair…

"Yes, I'm Sasuke," I said impatiently, "Is Sakura here?"

Apparently, I offended the Mrs. Haruno, or whatever I was supposed to call her. She gave me a frown, and then said, "She should be down in a minute." And closed the door in my face.

I felt my mouth twitch in amusement.

A moment later, the door was re-opened by Sakura. Hell, she look really- I shook my head, frowning at the ground.

"Um, hi," Sakura said, color going to her pretty face.

I stared at her, "Hey."

I turned around to go to my (rented) car, indicating Sakura to follow. I got into the driver's seat, and Sakura slid gracefully into the passengers side.

Remembering Ino's threats of blackmail if I wasn't nice, I sighed, "You look…beautiful."

I glared out the window, knowing I sounded awkward. I managed to catch Sakura's slight smile and her quiet, 'thank you', though.

"Um…" She fiddled with the end of her dress as I drove towards the restaurant.

I sighed again, "What?"

"Uh, well, thanks for, you know, agreeing to this."

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I?" I said then frowned at the look on Sakura's face.

"Still, uh, thanks," she stared gloomily out the window.

"Hn," I felt a pang of what might have been guilt. Or it might have been hunger, as we were about to eat dinner.

I parked the in front of a restaurant and got out. Sakura followed behind me slowly. I sighed for the third time and closed the door behind her.

We walked into the restaurant side by side, and were guided to a table and given menus. Sakura studied her as if her life depended on it, and I sighed yet again., getting her attention.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked me.

I stared at her, "No."

"Oh…" She went back to flipping through the menu.

Sakura's POV

I felt nervous. I mean, this was a date, I was supposed to be getting to know Sasue better, but we were barely speaking at all.

Maybe I should star a conversation….But what would I say? It's not like I could ramble on about how nice the weather was ('Isn't the snowstorm outside such a nice touch to this wonderful date we are having?').

I ended up saying the first thing that popped into my mind, "Why did you kiss me back?"

Oh, great conversation starter, Sakura.

Sasuke, who had been watching me already (which, now that I think back on it, was extremely creepy), raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd you kiss me?" No, not the counter-a-question-with-another-question technique!

I frowned," No, no. Answer my question first."

"No."

"Yes!"

He smirked, "I'll answer your question when you answer mine."

"Really?"

That earned me an eye roll, "Yes, Sakura."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, I kissed you because I wanted to."

"That's not a good answer."

"Yes it is!"

"Why would you do something if not because you wanted to do it? No one was forcing you to, and therefore it is already implied that you wanted to."

I tried to search for a way around that, but gave up quickly, "What do you want me to say?" I was getting irritated by stupid, sexy, Sasuke.

He kept his gaze on me, apparently amused, which made me turn slightly red.

After another moment, Sasuke asked again, except worded it differently, "Why did you want to kiss me?"

"Because." I said stubbornly.

"Because what?"

"Because I just wanted to."

"Why?"

"Why, what?

"_Why _did you want to kiss me?"

"Because."

Sasuke glared at me and ran a hand through his hair, "Sakura."

I sighed, "Fine. I wanted to kiss you because….I think you're attractive."

Sasuke remained expressionless, "So it was my looks."

"It was your looks." I affirmed. Wondering if Sasuke knew that it wasn't only his looks. When he didn't say anything more, I grinned, "Now you answer my question."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tell Ino you were an ass to me."

"Whatever. I kissed you because that's generally what one does when someone kisses them."

I frowned at his blank face, "You could've pushed me away."

Sasuke shrugged, "I could've."

"But you didn't."

"Obviously."

"Why didn't you?"

"Hn,"

"No, no, no, you still haven't answered my question!" I pouted as the waiter came to take our orders.

When the waiter left, Sasuke attacked me with another question.

"Did you tell Ino to propose that we go on a date?"

I stared at him, offended, "No. Why would I do that?"

"Hn,"

"'Kay, now tell me why you didn't push me away."

Again, Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe I wanted to see if you were a good kisser."

I stared, "You're a man-whore."

Sasuke smirked, "Watch your language." He jerked his head behind me.

I glanced behind me to see a mother and her two little kids. I smiled apologetically, and then turned to glare at Sasuke.

"I blame you for that." I said.

"Hn," Yet again, he shrugged, "Whatever."

I muttered under my breath and continued to stare at Sasuke. Unfortunately, this created a very awkward silence that last a few uncomfortable minutes, until our food came. As I took a bite of the pasta I had ordered, Sasuke spoke.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

I shrugged, "_Hn,_"

Which literally made him chuckle. Yes, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha who I thought had absolutely no sense of humor kind of sort of laughed. But all signs of laughter were wiped from his face when I stupidly giggled and said, "You just laughed!"

And now he glared at me, "No sh-"

"Watch your language!" I giggled again.

"Fine. But we're going to see a horror movie."

I squeaked, "No! Wait, how did you know that I don't like scary movies?"

Oh, here's a surprise: Sasuke shrugged and said, "Hn,"

I growled, "Whatever. I'll find a way to get back at you."

"Oh, really?" Sasuke looked amused.

But he didn't know what I was planning.

Sasuke's POV

"AAAH!"

I glared at Sakura as she, for the millionth time, grabbed me in what she claimed was fright. Every time something 'scary' happened she would practically jump on me. It wasn't because she was scared; it was because she knew how much it annoyed me. I continued to glare at Sakura, thinking of how I would get back at her. Because, as stupid as it sounds, we were at war.

And if Sakura was willing to play that game against me, she was going to pay. Somehow, I would make her beg for mercy (not really, but…) and if it wasn't tonight, it would be tomorrow. Or both. Yeah, both. Take _that_ Sakura.

And somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I had lost it.

The movie passed by quickly, and soon I was driving Sakura home.

"So," Sakura gave me a huge smile, "Did you like the movie?"

I ignored her.

"Oh, you aren't pouting, are you?" Sakura giggled.

I was reminded vaguely of Ino, "No, I'm not pouting."

Sakura frowned, "I think you are."

"That's great for you."

"Well, you don't seem happy. Did the movie scare you?"

"No, Sakura. The movie didn't scare me."

"I think you're pouting because the movie scared you."

"Congratulations."

"On what, being right?"

I sighed, "No, for thinking."

Sakura giggled, "Alrighty, then. Thank you."  
>We settled into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the car ride, and as I walked Sakura up the front steps of her house.<p>

"So, uh, bye," She said, staring at me.

I smirked, "Bye."

And as Sakura turned to open the door, I slapped her ass.

Sakura's POV

I froze, my hand still on the door handle, my mouth open wide.

Sasuke just slapped my ass. He just touched my butt. What the hell?

By the time I registered it enough to turn around, Sasuke had gone.

…..Sasuke Uchiha just slapped my butt. I frowned. Shouldn't I be angry right now?

I knew he probably had done it just to get back at me for being all over him at the movies, but…for some reason, I felt giddy.

I rolled my eyes at myself (sometimes I wonder if I'm sane) and stepped inside my house. My mom had gone to bed (it was close to midnight), so I quickly and quietly went up to my room and changed into my PJ's. I grabbed my laptop and was about to log on Facebook when I received a request for video chat from Tenten. I accepted, and Tenten popped up on my screen.

She was lying on her bed in her pajamas, just like I was. Her usually-up-in-buns-or-a-ponytail hair was down for once.

"Hey, Sak!" She said.

"Hi." I said warily, knowing what was coming.

"Sooo," Tenten said, "how was your date with Uchiha?"

I shrugged, "It was alright."

"Any more kissing action?"

"No, Tenten. There wasn't any kissing." I said firmly, silencing Tenten for a minute.

Then, of course, she said, "Huh. Well, I'm sorry for asking."

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"Its just that you seem pretty upset about it."

"Tenten-"

"Hey, don't blame me."

I frowned, "I don't care that we didn't kiss. At all, okay?"

"Tell yourself what you want. It's not my problem."

"I just said that I didn't care!"

"And I could _say_ that I like Rock Lee. But it doesn't mean it's true."

"What?"

"Lying, Sak! I would be lying if I said I like Lee."

I paused for a moment, trying to understand Tenten's logic. Then I snorted, "So, I'm lying when I say I don't care that Sasuke didn't kiss me."

Tenten nodded, "Yes! Now say it again, and mean it."

"Mean it? Wait, say what again?"

"Tell me you don't care that Sasuke didn't kiss you tonight."

"I don't care that Sasuke didn't kiss me…?" I didn't sound so sure anymore. I sighed, "Tenten."

"What?" She blinked innocently.

"You just-I just-you made me-"

"I didn't make you do anything! I helped you realize something important."

"It's not important." I said quickly. Who cares if the jerk who _slapped my ass_ didn't kiss me?

"Oh, hey, I got an invite from Ino. Want me to ask her to join us?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke's POV

I was in hell. For some unfathomable reason, whoever was up there decided they hated me, and that I needed to suffer by spending time with Ino, who was brought to my dorm by Kiba.

And now of course, Ino had decided that it was a just wonderful idea to video chat with Tenten, who was already talking with Sakura, so Ino just had to talk to her, too.

"Hey, Sakura!" Ino said as Sakura's face popped up on the screen, along with Tenten's, "Yo, Tennie!"

As they started some stupid conversation (I had no idea how Kiba put up with it), I blasted my ipod in my ears and started on some random assignment Professor Orochimaru had given out. I had been working on it for ten minutes when Kiba attempted to hit me with his textbook.

I knocked his arm out of the way, causing him to topple to the floor. Ino cackled from her seat on Kiba's bed.

I sighed, pulling out an earbud, "What do you want.?"

Kiba stood up, "I asked you a question."

I raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I heard you?"

"No, but you should be polite; we have guests." Kiba chuckled at my glare.

"Sasu!" Ino cried, "Why aren't you ever nice to anyone?"

I gave her an annoyed glance, "because they all are exactly like you."

"I said polite Sasuke," Kiba scolded me, "Though, since you haven't sworn, I guess you are being polite. For you, anyways."

I narrowed my eyes, but didn't answer, putting my earbud back in. But the music didn't block out Sakura's voice.

"Ino?" she said, "Um, what's happening over there?"

I turned my music louder, finally tuning out the conversation. I started to work on my assignment again. Until Ino screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SASUKE!" She shrieked, "DO YOU LIKE SAKURA?"

I threw her a murderous look and abandoned hope of doing anything productive tonight.

"Why the fuck do you care?" I asked venomously.

"We don't care!" came Sakura's answer, while Ino giggled.

"But we still want to know!" Tenten called.

I glared at Kiba, silently promising to unleash hell at him as soon as Ino left.

Kiba just grinned and threw an arm around Ino, "Don't worry. He probably does."

"Uh, that's great and all, but I really got to go now, bye!" Sakura said, her voice squeaking at the end.

With a wave, she disappeared from the screen. Tenten and Ino immediately started talking again. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Couldn't they just shut up?

After another minute or so, Kiba finally started to get bored of the conversation (it was about nails), and glanced in my direction.

I turned back to my work, smirking. Kiba suddenly suggested that he and Ino have some alone time, and soon Ino shut the laptop and I was alone in the dorm.

**A/n: Hey, it me again, here to bother you some more! **

**I was just wondering if you guys (and girls) think I portray Ino as super bitchy and annoying, or if she is alright how she is….um review and tell me what you think? Or you could just telepathically send it to me if you don't feel like reviewing :D**

**~IluvNaruto10**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I all the sudden own Naruto. That was why I was gone so long. But, sadly, that's not true, and I don't really own Naruto.**

**Hello! Ciao! Hola! I think it has been ten years since I've updated, but, no I have not forgotten this story! Better ten years than never, right? So, yeah. Hope you all haven't already put me on your hate list for not updating in so long :P**

**Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this story & to all who take the time to review!**

**Chapter 7**

SASUKE'S POV

I woke up to the sound of Kiba slamming the door as he left for breakfast before his course.

It was 7:15 am.

This meant that Kiba had woken me up early on the one day where I didn't have a class until three. So instead of sleeping in as I had planned, I was up early as if I had to go to high school again. Fuck it all…

I sighed and wondered what to do now that I was awake. After a moment I smirked. I knew what I was going to do today, and I knew who was coming with me.

I was still smirking as I got into the shower, and as I ate breakfast. When I was done I called a number that the dobe had given me.

She picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Sakura?" I said,

"Sasuke?" she sounded shocked.

I smirked, "Obviously,"

"Why are you calling me?"

"I was wondering if you were at school yet?"

"No…school doesn't start for another twenty minutes. I was just about to leave now."

"Are you walking?"

"Yes."

I could've smiled, "I'll drive you to school."

"…But you only rented the car for yesterday."

"I rented it for a couple of days."

"Why do you want to drive me to school?"

"Do you accept my offer?"

"Maybe. How about you answer my question first?"

I sighed, "How 'bout I answer you question when I drive you to school?"

A pause, and then, "Fine. But you better have a good reason."

I rolled my eyes as Sakura hung up. I walked to the rented car and drove to her house. Soon enough, I was parked in front of Sakura's house. I didn't bother to get out, and after a few moments Sakura was trudging through the snow and into the passenger's seat. As I pulled out of the driveway, she spoke.

"So," Sakura said, "Why are you doing something nice for me?"

I smirked, "I can't do something nice every once in a while?"

"If anyone else said that I would say 'yes, of course', but with you: no. You can't ever do anything nice. I don't think you could live with yourself."

"That's probably the right answer," I said as we drove right past the high school.

"Sasuke?" Sakura gave me a panicked look, "You drove past the school."

"Really?" I said sarcastically.

"But you can't do that! I've never skipped school in my entire life!"

"There's a first time for everything," I muttered.

"Sasuke! Please don't kidnap me! I'm a virgin! I don't want to die!"

"I'm not kidnapping you."

"Then where are we going?"

I smirked, "You're going to ride your first roller coaster."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widened, "How do you know I'm afraid of roller coasters?"

"Ino."

Sakura slumped in her seat, looking out the window forlornly. Then, she suddenly straighten up and smiled.

"We can't go to an amusement park if there's snow on the ground!" She said.

"Don't worry, Sakura," I said, "Its, open."

SAKURA'S POV

I sighed and went back to staring out the window. Sasuke was evil for kidnapping me and making me ride a roller coaster. Someday, I would get back at the jerk.

"Why are you so evil?" I asked him.

"Why are you so talkative?"

"I'm not talkative," I protested, "I can be quiet easily!"

Sasuke glanced at me with disdain, "Prove it then."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Okay, then."

"Alright."

"'Kay,"

"You're not doing a very good job."

I blinked, "What do you mean? At what?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "At being quiet."

"…oh…"

After a moment, a thought popped into my head, one that I couldn't help but voice.

"So," I said, "Is this like another…date?"

Sasuke turned and looked me in the eye, "No."

"Okay!"

He turned back to driving (thankfully) and said, "You suck at being quiet."

I shrugged, "I suppose so. But I win because you're crazy."

"I'm crazy?" Sasuke sounded amused.

"Yes, yes you are."

"So are you."

"Hey, don't turn this against me! You're crazy because you kidnapped me!"

"Yes, but I don't dye my hair pink, and I'm not friends with Ino."

I paused, "Well, you're right about Ino, sometimes I question her sanity, but my hair is natural!"

"Your mother didn't have pink hair," Sasuke pointed out.

"My father does! I can show you a picture!"

Sasuke looked even more amused, "You're father has pink hair?"

"No, Sasuke. I was lying. Its purple," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever."

I half expected him to burst out laughing, but Sasuke stayed silent. I glanced out of the window and gasped.

Peeking out of the treetops that surrounded the road, was the tallest roller coaster hill I had ever seen. It was anything like the shorter ones I saw at Chidori amusement park – it was way higher. And it still was pretty far off in the distance.

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Which amusement park are we going to?"

"Rasengan."

I gulped. We were going to the amusement park famous for the having the tallest roller coaster in the world. Or country. Or something. Why did I have to live so close to Rasengan Amusement Park?

We sat in silence for awhile longer, and then Sasuke pulled into Rasengan's parking lot.

"Um," I said, "Don't you want to park closer?"

"No, I'd like to spend as much time with you as possible," Sasuke said as he climbed out of the car.

I couldn't decide if he was being sarcastic or not, so I kept silent as I followed him out of the car.

We walked towards the ticket booth, with Sasuke smirking and me staring up at the tall roller coaster.

"Do we have to do this?" I complained.

"Sakura, I wouldn't make you do anything that might hurt you."

SASUKE'S POV

I mentally slapped myself at the look Sakura gave me after I spoke.

"What did you say?" she asked incredulously.

"Nothing."

She was silent for a moment as I paid for the tickets. We had only just walking inside the amusement park when Sakura gave me a sly glance and said, "Bye!"

I stared at her for a moment, confused, and was about to open my mouth to ask her why the hell she said 'bye' when she decided to run away from me. I swore as I ran after her into the crowd (it was surprising how many people were here, as it was snowy).

I chased her for a solid minute, and was just about to be close enough to grab her wrist, when she ran into the girl's bathroom. I growled with frustration.

She obviously wasn't going to come out until I left, so that was what I did. I figured she wouldn't go home, as her friends were in school and I had the keys to the rented car, so she most likely would go on some stupid ride. I looked around for one, and spotted the Ferris wheel a little ways away. I waited five minutes (so Sakura could leave the bathroom, thinking I had given up) then walked towards the Ferris wheel.

Sure enough, there was a girl with pink hair standing in line.

I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder, "Hello, Sakura."

She jumped and turned towards me with wide eyes, "Sasuke!"

I almost smiled, "Fancy meeting you here."

"What the hell, Sasuke!"

I smirked, "Hell is a naughty word, Sakura."

She looked around, frowning, "There's no little kids around."

"That doesn't excuse your language."

"What? Who are you to talk?"

I stuck out a hand, "Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's nice to meet you."

Sakura stared at my hand, "I don't want to shake your hand."

I nodded, "You're right. I wouldn't ever want to touch you, either."

She gave me a pouting look.

We were next onto the Ferris wheel, so we climbed in and sat down.

"Why do you even like this ride?" I asked.

"Because I like to embrace the kid inside me, and so should you."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't really want to embrace your insides, Sakura."

"You're an asshole." She glared.

"So I've been told."

SAKURA'S POV

We were silent as the Ferris wheel started moving. But, of course, I had to break that silence with one of my genius questions.

"Why didn't you kiss me on our last date?"

Sasuke just stared at me moodily, "This isn't a date."

"Thanks for answering my question," I muttered.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

I stared at him for a moment, then answered on impulse.

"Yes."

His eyes widened, but he said nothing. He was sitting across from me, and he leaned forward, making me (for some odd reason) lean forward, too. Once again, our faces were inches apart, but this time, Sasuke was the one to close the gap.

As soon as his mouth was on mine, the rest of the world faded away. He cupped my face with his hand, and I put my arms around his neck, my hands going into his silky black hair. I pulled him closer, and he moved his hand to my waist, about to pull me even closer, when the cart we were in came to an abrupt stop.

I pulled away from Sasuke, looking around to see that we were stopped at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, and everyone who was waiting in line had just saw me making out with Sasuke. I felt my face go beet red, and I probably would've stayed there all day, frozen, of Sasuke hadn't grabbed my hand and ushered me out of the cart.

I followed Sasuke (who was still holding my hand) without really paying attention to where he was leading me, which was evidently my downfall, as he led me straight to the super-tall roller coaster.

I didn't realize where I was until we were in the line. I tried desperately to pull my hand out of Sasuke's.

"Settle down," He muttered, causing me to give up hope of life.

"I don't wanna go on the roller coaster." I complained as the line moved up.

"Face your fears," Sasuke said back.

I looked up at the first and tallest hill of the roller coaster, and, suddenly feeling very small and frightened, grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"It looks scary," I whispered, scared out of my mind over the stupid roller coaster.

He gave me a strange look, "I'll be right next to you,"

The line moved up even more.

"Is it scary?" I asked.

"Going up the first hill is…intimidating. But the rest is," Sasuke looked pained to say it, "Fun."

"You think its fun?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "Yes. So do most people."

"But _you_ think something is fun?" I smiled a little.

Normally Sasuke would've said something sarcastic back, but he seemed to realize how scared I was, and so he said, "You know, if _I_ think something is fun then it must really be fun."

I frowned, "But you think its fun to be a dickhead to people."

"Everyone thinks that's fun."

I shrugged at that then realized that it was time to get on the roller coaster.

As we climbed into the middle cart I said, "If I die I'm going to haunt you forever."

He chuckled, "If you die on this ride, it's likely that I will, too."

"What, you can't live without me?" I grinned.

SASUKE'S POV

I would've glared at Sakura for that, but she had only just started to get over her terror, so I settled for smirking as the cart started moving. Sakura seemed alright at first, but as we started to climb the first hill, she moved closer to me.

"It really isn't that bad," I told her.

"Its so high up!" She answered in a whisper.

I sighed, "So was the Ferris wheel."

Sakura gave me a look that said: no-insulting-me-when-I'm-scared.

I rolled my eyes, "You can close your eyes if its scares you that much."

She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

At that point we were at the top of the hill. In the seconds that we were at the top, I could see miles into the distance, and then we were racing down the hill. Sakura screamed even with her eyes closed.

She opened them as we raced up the second hill, and screamed again as we went down. She didn't seem as frightened, though, and she started to smile as we went down the third hill.

I smiled to myself as the ride ended, though I stopped as soon as Sakura looked my way.

"Can we go on again?" She asked.

I smirked, "You're not afraid?"

"Nope!" she said, smiling, "It was fun."  
>I rolled my eyes at her grin and once again grabbed her hand.<p>

"Let's go on a different roller coaster."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not?"

SAKURA'S POV

We went on every other roller coaster at Rasengan, until Sasuke told me that we had to go back to Konaha so he could make it to his class in time.

I was surprisingly disappointed, because I had actually been enjoying my time with Sasuke.

He drove me home, and walked me to the door to my house.

"Sasuke?" I said as he turned to go back to the rented car.

He blinked at me, "Yes?"

I walked up to him and hugged him, "Thank you for taking me on another date."

"It wasn't a date," He said, but he didn't sound as if he meant it.

I smiled, and he leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek, then turned away.

I went inside my house and upstairs to my room, grinning like a maniac the whole way.

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing! I maybe will update soon, but no promises.**

**Remember to eat your money!**

**~IluvNaruto10**


End file.
